Cross My Heart
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: Used as a weapon, she has returned from the unknown. Blood, hate, anger, and secrets blind her eyes now. Will she ever get back what she once had? Or will Yuzuki give in? Oc's contained, pairings, and more! Uryu/Oc ON HIATUS.
1. It Began With A Scientist

Disclaimer: If I claimed to own Bleach, it'd be a crime. So I don't own it. Never will own it. So please, don't arrest me! I also don't own any songs I decide to use!

Yuzuki: Well, you've decided to get off your lazy ass and start your story on me, eh?

Me: Well, yeah...I've got other stories...and I put a few on hiatus...cause I'm failing to come up with any ideas...so...I might as well go ahead and start this one, since I already know what I'm going to do with it.

Yuzuki: Yay! Thanks, Author-sama!

Me: And we hope that you will enjoy this.

Yuzuki: And we hope that you will review!

Me: Read, review and you get more!

Yuzuki: Yup. :D

* * *

_"We barely remember, _  
_who or what came before _  
_this precious moment._  
_We are choosing to be here, _  
_right now. _  
_Hold on, _  
_stay inside..._  
_This holy reality, _  
_this holy experience. _  
_Choosing to be here in..."_

**Parabola by Tool**

* * *

**Cross My Heart  
**

**Number One:**

_It Began With A Scientist  
_

* * *

In a world where the Shinigami, the ones called 'Balancers' resided, the place known as the Soul Society, here a man named Kisuke Urahara was conducting an experiment. One that he thought that would change the lives of the Shinigami forever!

He sighed in relief. "It's almost finished. Phew. That's lots of hard work to pull." A with his palm, wiped the sweat from his brow.

Below his hands, was a body, a human like body. It's face and chest and lover area were covered with sheets, but it was obvios from the small mounds on it chest that it was a female.

"Hmmm...I wonder...what should I name you?"

He scratched the top of his head. And then it came to him. "Ah! Yuzuki! What a wonderful name for a young woman like yourself!" (Yuzuki I think means, superior? Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks.)

"Yuzuki! Yuzuki Cross! What a wonderful name!"

* * *

Kisuke grumbled, and felt the presence of another's stare. He opened his sleepy eyes to see a face staring straight at his. Huge green eyes, and black hair that fell onto her face, and hung around her head reaching towards her neck, and she had pale, but not deathly pale, but pale enough where it looked as if her eyes were shining out. She wore nothing but a blanket over her chest, that went to her feet. She must've been cold.

He smiled. "Ah. Seems you're awake!"

She tilted her head to the side, and mimiced his smile.

He raised an eyebrow, she raised an eyebrow.

"You can't speak, can you?" he asked her.

She looked at him with the smile he wore earlier.

"I guess that's a 'no' for sure!" he laughed and patted her head. "Now let's get you into some clothes! You must be freezing in that sheet."

* * *

Kisuke had picked out simple, dark purple flower patterned kimono, which matched perfectly with her dark hair and green eyes. He grinned to himself. "You look absolutley stunning! Now...let's see...what was that I was forgetting to do...?" he scratched his blond hair, his brain racking to remember what he was going to do.

"Ah! That's it! I was going to see if I could get you to speak." he looked down at her, she was short, coming up to about to his chest, but just barely. She looked up at him and tilted her head and gave a smile.

He smiled down at her. "My. That smile of yours almost made me forget again, Yuzuki-chan."

"Yu...Yu..." she tired to speak out. He gave a grin. "Yuzuki. That's your name. Can you say it?"

"Yu...Yu...zu..." she tried again.

"Yuzuki." Kisuke said. "Yu. Zu. Ki." he sounded it out.

"Yu...zu...ki!" she shouted. "Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" she began cheering and pulled Kisuke into an embrace. "Yuzuki! Yuzuki!"

"Now, for my name...can you say...Kisuke?" Kisuke asked her.

"Ki..." she tried to sound it out. He grinned with hope that she would learn his name, after all he was her creator. "Ki...su..." he grinned even more. _'Almost!'_

And after a moment of silence...

Yuzuki!" she shouted. He sighed, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead. "Aw well, we can try it again later."

* * *

**- Number One End**

Me: Well, what did you think? Tell me! Review! And I'll bring out more! Sorry, but it was short, but aren't most first chapters?

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_Kisuke takes Yuzuki around 12th Company. How will she take these brand new surrondings? More like, these new people? And why is that girl hitting Kisuke with her shoe?_


	2. Adventures with Shiba

Disclaimer: Bleach? Never will own it. So please, don't arrest me! I also don't own any songs I decide to use!

Note: I need some Oc's! If you want to be paired with Renji, Chad, or Toshiro, please Message me! Though the Oc's won't be used till a little later., but still you know just to be prepared. But some of the Oc's may be used as children here! You know, because it's 100 or something years before the Ichigo and company went into the Soul Society and blah, blah, blah. Read and then at the end is more details. Review!

* * *

_"Invest time, invest life_  
_Invest it all, reinvent yourself_  
_Before you know it_  
_Your essence is renewed with something fresh_  
_Your will, your way_  
_Will earn respect in your day_  
_Let the glory sharpened knife_  
_Carve the future of your life."_

**Built To Last by Rise Against**_  
_

* * *

**Cross My Heart  
**

**Number Two:**

_Adventures In With Shi_ba**  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Now, for my name...can you say...Kisuke?" Kisuke asked her._

_"Ki..." she tried to sound it out. He grinned with hope that she would learn his name, after all he was her creator. "Ki...su..." he grinned even more. 'Almost!'_

_And after a moment of silence..._

_Yuzuki!" she shouted. He sighed, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead. "Aw well, we can try it again later."_

_

* * *

_

"I ain't going to listen to your stupid crap!" Hiyori yelled.

"Aye..." Kisuke sighed. "It's true."

"What? Why would I believe that crap? They always exploded in your face!"

"Well...it's a first with a Gikon and a Gigai...but..." he scratched the top of his head. "This one didn't explode...!"

"Let me see!" Hiyori demanded to see this for herself.

Kisuke turned and lifted his hand to his mouth. "Zuki-chan! Someone wants to meet you!" He called out. Hiyori crossed her arms, the scowl never leaving her face. _'I bet he didn't make shit, just tryin' to show off...and-'_

"Otou-sama!" A flash ran up to Kisuke, and practically caused him to stumble on his back. Hiyori raised a thin eyebrow. Already, she disliked whatever this idiot made.

"Eh? Zuki-chan...no running in the lab!" Kisuke said picking up Yuzuki by her middle. "You could get hurt." She looked up at him and hung her head sadly. Kisuke slightly panicked. "O-Oi! I brought someone who wanted to see you, Zuki-chan!" he tried to snap her out of her sad trance, and it worked. Yuzuki stared at Hiyori with a grin much like Kisuke's.

"Yuzuki is Yuzuki! You is who?" Yuzuki asked.

Hiyori turned her head to Kisuke. "Yeah, you're just a fuckin' genius. You didn't teach her proper talk, dickhead!" Kisuke waved his hands frantically at Yuzuki. "Oi...don't listen to Hiyori-san over here...umm..."

Yuzuki blinked. "But Otou-sama is Otou-sama...But is Otou-sama...di...dickhead?"

Kisuke stood dumbfounded, and Hiyori looked at Kisuke and hit him on the head with her sandal. Yuzuki stared at Hiyori and tilted her head and giggled. "Yuzuki calls you Scary!"

Hiyori looked at her and growled. "You wanna see scary? I'll show you-" Kisuke grabbed the back of her collar."Hiyori-san, if you would, could you please run these papers off for me?" Hiyori turned her head back at Kisuke. "Why should I? Make this thing do it!"

Kisuke sighed. "Please, Hiyori-san...don't-"

Yuzuki looked at Kisuke. "Can I try, Otou-sama? Yuzuki will do a good job! Yuzuki promises!"

Kisuke looked at the papers. "Alright then..." And he looked at Hiyori and was about to ask her to go with Yuzuki, but Hiyori walked out of the lab. "Fine...I'll guess I'll be going with you, Zuki-chan."

Yuzuki cheered. "Yay!" And climbed on Kisuke's back and onto his shoulders. "Let's go, Otou-sama!"

* * *

Yuzuki rode through the barracks on Kisuke's shoulders, at every person she saw she would turn her head towards them and seemingly study each one until a new one came into her sights. She was very observant.

Kisuke kept on walking, towards Thirteenth Division, not wanting to take Yuzuki into Eleventh just yet.

"Hmm? Ah! Urahara-tachiou!" It was Kaien Shiba, Fukutachiou of Thirteenth Division. He was usually in charge due to Jushiro Ukitake's, the Tachiou's, bad health.

"Hello, Shiba-kun. I have some paper work for you."

Kaien sighed. "The only bad part about filling in for Tachiou is paperwork..."

Little did he know that a certain someone was starring straight at his face.

"WHOA!" He yelled out. "Who the hell?"

Yuzuki giggled at his reaction. "You have a funny face!"

Kaien glared. "What? Who's this, Urahara-tachiou? New recruit?"

Kisuke did not want to tell people about how she was made just yet, well at least the ones outside of Twelfth. "Yes. Her name is Yuzuki, Yuzuki Cross. She may seem clumsy and odd...yet she's very bright and skilled!" Kisuke laughed patting her head.

"Otou-sama, this guy has a funny face!" Yuzuki pointed up at Kaien.

"Otou-sama?" Kaien looked at Kisuke.

Kisuke laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "It's a pet name..."

Kaien shook his head. "Weird...but...whatever." And he blinked as a hand was on his shoulder. "Eh? Oh, Ukitake-tachiou, are you sure you should be up?"

The long white haired Tachiou nodded. "Well, I heard Urahara-san was here, and I need to get up anyways. No use sleeping forever."

"There's no need to get up on my account, Ukitake-tachiou." Kisuke nervously scratched his head.

"Ah, Urahara-san there is. What's wrong with visiting with someone I haven't spoken to in a while?" Ukitake smiled.

"Well...I guess we could take a break from handing out the paper work..."

"Oi! I'll get it." Kaien offered.

"Eh? Are you sure about that, Shiba-kun?"

Yuzuki popped out from behind Kaien. "Can Yuzuki go, Otou-sama?"

Ukitake looked at her. "Otou-sama?"

"O-Oi! This is a new recruit to Twelfth Division..." Kisuke said. "Zuki-chan, introduce yourself."

Yuzuki nodded. "Yuzuki is Yuzuki! Yuzuki wants to go with Shi-chan!" she said referring to Kaien.

"Eh..." Kisuke disliked the idea.

"It's fine with me." Kaien shrugged.

Kisuke sighed. "I guess so. Just be careful, Zuki-chan. I'm trusting you Shiba-kun." he said with a slight serious tone.

Kaien nodded. "Will do."

Yuzuki cheered. "Yay!" And jumped on Kaien's shoulders. "Let's go, Shi-chan!"

"Fine! Just stop pulling my hair!"

Kisuke watched them walk away. Ukitake smiled. "So...Otou-sama, eh?"

Kisuke turned to him and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "She seems to have taken a liking to me..."

Ukitake chuckled. "Come on, let's have some tea."

* * *

"So, Yuzuki-san is it?" Kaien asked. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, Yuzuki is Yuzuki!" she said patting Kaien's head repeatedly. "Yuzuki likes to run, and watch Otou-sama make stuff! Otou-sama is very funny, so Yuzuki likes laughing too!"

Kaien chuckled. "You're very awkward, Yuzuki-san, usually people are somewhat intimidated by me."

"In...in...tima...what?" she couldn't pronounce the word he said.

"Intimidated." he said.

"In...a...In...ti..." she struggled to speak. "Intimi...dated?"

"Uh...yeah."_ 'What she can speak properly? Hm...ah well you never know what you get in Twelfth Division.'_

"Shi-chan were are we going?" Yuzuki asked.

"Eleventh Company. The Ultimate Combat Squad. They're a little bit rough, but are a very important part of the Goetei 13." he explained.

Yuzuki made and 'o' with her mouth.

"Alright off to Eleventh Company."

* * *

**- Number Two End**

Me: Tell me what you think! And if you have Ocs, then I may choose three of them unless I need more! Than I will ask you if you want to be paired up with any one or you just wanna be a loner but a part of the story. With any extra Oc's I may assign you to a random Company! Unless you want to be in a pacific one. And also! I need and Arrancar Oc for later later! If you have one please message me! Review! REVIEW! And don't forget to give all the details about your character, especially personality and looks! Thanks! Thank you thank you!

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_Kaien and Yuzuki go into to the dark depths of Eleventh Company! Who is that lurking in the shadows?_


	3. Life Less Frightening

Disclaimer: Bleach? Never will own it. So please, don't arrest me! I also don't own any songs I decide to use!

Note: Thanks Kisuke Urahara 868 for reviewing! And lending me an Oc! Who will appear now! :D

* * *

_"I don't ask for much _  
_Truth be told I'd settle for a life less frightening_  
_A life less frightening_  
_I don't ask for much_  
_Truth be told I'd settle for a life less frightening_  
_A life less frightening."_

**Life Less Frightening by Rise Against**

* * *

**Cross My Heart  
**

**Number Three:**

_Life Less Frightening_**  
**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Shi-chan were are we going?" Yuzuki asked._

_"Eleventh Company. The Ultimate Combat Squad. They're a little bit rough, but are a very important part of the Goetei 13." he explained._

_Yuzuki made and 'o' with her mouth._

_"Alright off to Eleventh Company."_

_

* * *

_

Yuzuki looked around, things were so...well...stinky here. The smell in the air was of sweat and...is that booze? What kind of crazy Company is this? But Yuzuki seemed fine. A smile on her pale face, and not even a little bit phased.

Kaien was very surprised at this.

"Eh? Is that you, Shiba-kun?" It was a woman, who stood just a little bit below Kaien, her hair was short dark green, and her eyes a bright piercing blue, her shihakusho was open slightly at the chest, revealing some of her cleavage, and she wore a white haori over her shoulders. She grinned lightly. "You came to visit me, eh?"

Kaien chuckled. "Well, sorta. I have paper work for you, from Urahara-tachiou."

The woman sighed. "Urahara-san can't deal with his own shit."

Yuzuki looked at her, her presence and aura were very strong. Catching Yuzuki's attention the moment Yuzuki had laid eyes on her.

"Who's the twerp?" The woman asked, seeing Yuzuki's full attention on her.

"This is Yuzuki, she's a new recruit in Twelfth Company, I guess I'm giving her a tour around the Company's."

"So you got demoted, eh, now?" she smirked.

He scoffed. "As if."

"Well, how's that sister and brother of yours?" The woman asked.

"Rowdy as ever, Kakuku beat the living daylights of Ganji..." he scratched the back of his head. "They're growing so fast."

"Heh. Sound like you got some work on your hands. Plus this kid here." her blue eyes sat on Yuzuki's face, and Yuzuki grinned, and the woman blinked, the grin reminded her so much of Kisuke Urahara.

_'Hmmm...interesting...'_

"Hey girl, you got a weapon? In a mood for a spar?" The Tachiou grinned with delight.

Yuzuki looked at her, and tilted her head. "A weapon...what's that?"

The Tachiou looked at Kaien and annoyed look on her face. "You've got to let me teach this kid some vocabulary."

Kaien scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure she'd want to know your vocabulary in paticaular..."

"Well, anyways, I'm going to turn this little girl into one mean fighting machine! In one week she'll be looking like my mini-me!" The Tachiou said, dramatically.

"Eh...as if..." Kaien sighed.

Yuzuki looked up at this woman. She had captivated her mind.

"What your name?" Yuzuki asked the Tachiou.

She grinned. "Yachiru Manitako."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, kid."

* * *

Kaien sighed. This was sure one heck of a day. The Tachiou of Eleventh Company...Having a friend? Ha. Not even the Fukutachiou of the Company liked Yachiru Manitako...and yet this new mysterious girl does?

Weird.

Just freaking weird.

Kaien sighed, turning out of the Eleventh Company with Yuzuki on his shoulders.

"Yachi-chan was nice, Shi-chan!" Yuzuki told him.

"You've really changed the meaning of the word."

"What's that mean?"

Kaien sighed. "Nevermind. Here. Look it's Tenth Company."

* * *

Ursula Reynolds sighed. She was sixteenth Seat in Fourth Company, the lowest Company out of all of them. Today her job was to...well...clean out the toilets in Tenth Company.

And boy...

The Tachiou of Tenth Company really stunk.

She gulped, wiping a small bead of sweat from her forehead pushing back her short brown spikey hair, her blue shaded eyes turned from a light blue to a dark determined blue. She raised up her toilet scrubber and held her breath, scrunching her eyes together tightly.

"FOR CAPTAIN UNOHANA!" (Lol like off Narnia. "FOR NARNIA!" lol.)

And ran into the stall.

Man. Fourth Company had it that bad? Yes.

Personally, she'd rather be in Twelfth Company, with the man she admired, she tried so hard to become part of Twelfth Company under Kisuke Urahara. Her intelligence was above normal in the Academy, but because of her healing abilities and good use of Kido, she was placed in Fourth Company.

Ursula gasped for air as she ran out of the stall. "Thank Kami (God)...that was really tough..."

"Hey, you okay? Yuzuki heard you gasping! You alright?" A young girl with dark black hair, and green eyes, and a purple flower printed kimono on, was staring down at her.

"Um..I'm fine...just...cleaning out the Tenth Company's Tachiou's stall out...um...who are you?"

"Yuzuki is Yuzuki! Nice to meet you!"

Ursula tilted her head to the side. "Um...nice to meet you too? I'm Ursula. Ursula Reynolds. Sixteenth Seat of Fourth Company."

"Is that the bathroom?" Yuzuki asked pointing to the one she just cleaned.

Ursula sweatdropped. "Y-Yes...um..."

"Thank you!" and Yuzuki sped into the bathroom.

Ursula sighed. "I just cleaned that one...but alright then..."

* * *

**- Number Three End**

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_Ursula tries to keep Yuzuki in hand while Kaien goes to see the Tachiou of Tenth Company. Then Kisuke shows up...what could happen?_


	4. Friends

Disclaimer: Bleach? Never will own it. I only own my Ocs, Yuzuki and some others who cannot be mentioned at this time! But! I do own a Urahara Pimp Hat! XD

Note: I also don't own any Oc's you awesome reviewers let me borrow. :)

* * *

________

_Note: HAVE YOU SEEN BLEACH: FADE TO BLACK I CALL YOUR NAME? IF YOU HAVEN'T GO TO YOUTUBE AND SEE IT NOW! IT WAS EPICNESS! I CRIED! I WATCHED IT TWICE!_

_

* * *

_

_"A friend is a friend,_

_To the end of the end,_

_That's forever and a day."_

__________

**-That's What Friends Do - Spongebob the Yellow Album**

* * *

**Cross My Heart  
**

**Number Four:**

_Friends_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Ursula tilted her head to the side. "Um...nice to meet you too? I'm Ursula. Ursula Reynolds. Sixteenth Seat of Fourth Company."_

_"Is that the bathroom?" Yuzuki asked pointing to the one she just cleaned._

_Ursula sweatdropped. "Y-Yes...um..."_

_"Thank you!" and Yuzuki sped into the bathroom._

_Ursula sighed. "I just cleaned that one...but alright then..."_

* * *

"Ursula-chan!" Yuzuki shouted looking up at Ursula. Ursula was small, about 4''5, and Yuzuki stood just a few inches below her.

"What is it, Cross-san?"

"Yuzuki hungry! Can Ursula-chan make food?" Yuzuki pouted.

Ursula sighed. "I can try...but...what Company are you from? Are you a noble or something?"

"As far as what Otou-sama said, Yuzuki in Twelfth Company!" she cheered.

Ursula looked at the younger girl in shock. "T-Twelfth Company? Really?"

"Yup, yup, yuppers! Otou-sama is the Tachiou!"

"T-Tachiou...you mean...Urahara Kisuke...wha...has a daughter?" Ursula almost screamed bloody murder. _'Noooo! There goes my hope for making a date with him...so that means...he's married or something...!' _she sighed.

"What wrong, Ursula-chan?" Yuzuki noticed the hint of defeat in her eyes.

"Um...nothing!" Ursula laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh...but Otou is really nice, and funny! Things blow up in Otou's face! So that's why Yuzuki loves to laugh!" Yuzuki said happily.

Ursula smiled lightly.

"I love to laugh too."

_______

* * *

_

Kaien sighed. "Dammit! Where's that girl gone to?" He scrathed the top of his head. He had just got done with visiting the Tenth Company's Tachiou, and had told Yuzuki where the bathroom was. And she was no where near the stalls!

"Wait...I feel...oh no! Hollows!" he said, turning his head east. "Dammit! Cross-san!"

He sped off east. Hopefully he wouldn't be late.

But what laid behind at the stalls next to a scrub and a brush was a Zanpactou.

* * *

Yuzuki trembled behind Ursula. "W-Wha...?"

Ursula gulped. "Oh no! Hollows! Where'd they come from? How did they get into the Seiretei?" She reached for her Zanpactou, but felt nothing but air.

"Oh! I must've left it back at the stalls!" she mentally cursed herself.

The hollows gathered around. About five or six of them. But Ursula furred her eyebrows. _'I still have Kido! I didn't make an A++ in Kido Class for nothing!'_ She held out her hands and shouted, "Hado 34! Shakkaho!"

And it blasted one Hollow away instantly.

She sighed in relief. "One down...four to go!"

"Ursula-chan...they're..." Ursula felt Yuzuki tremble at her side. Her plae green eyes held nothing but fear as she saw the Hollows coming closer...and closer...as if teasing them.

"I know! Just stay behind me, Cross-san!" And held out two fingers toward another Hollow. "Hado Four! Byakurai!"

But this time, instead of blasting away a Hollow, it stuck it's head out and it hit, but reflected back, straight towards the two girls.

_'It can reflect my Kido? No!'_

Ursula felt the sweat drop from her fore head.

Yuzuki shivered in terror shutting her eyes.

"Scream! Benihime!"

A red sheild blocked the hollow from coming any closer, it cracked lightly at the edges, the hollow still trying to move on.

Ursula new that voice.

"U-Urahara-tachiou?"

"Rage Across The Seas and Heavens! Nejibana!"

Yuzuki looked up, blinking. "Otou-sama! Shi-chan!"

"Urahara-tachiou, I'll handle them." Kaien said, holding up his long staff.

Kisuke nodded. "Alright."

Kisuke looked behind him, Ursula gasped lightly. Never had she seen his face so...worried.

Kisuke looked down at Yuzuki. Yuzuki just blankly stared up at him.

"Let's talk later, for now let's get to safety."

____________

* * *

**Twelfth Company: Tachiou's Quaters**

Yuzuki sat down, waving her feet up and down as she sat on a wooden chair, Ursula sat next to her, and Ursula looked around. It wasn't your everyday Tachiou's Quarters. Ma

chines, and other things made noises, and moved and all kinds of things, poitions, and much more.

"Wow..." she breathed.

Kisuke sighed. "Zuki-chan...you just can't wonder off like that..."

Yuzuki shrugged. "Yuzuki wanted to meet Ursula-chan! She's very nice and protected Yuzuki from the big scary things!"

Kisuke looked at Ursula. Ursula flinched. _'Agh! Even his gaze is...handsome!'_ she gulped lightly.

Kisuke smiled at her. "Thank you for protecting Zuki-chan. And your bravery, Ursula-chan."

She gulped. _'He called me...Ursula...**chan**!'_ "U-Um...it...was nothing..."

Kisuke patted her head. "I'll be sure to tell Unohana-tachiou about how skilled you are! A sixteenth seat, blasting kido like no tommorow!"

Ursula almost died. Well, she would have, if Kisuke would've kept going on about her.

"I-It...was nothing...!" Ursula managed a smile. "Cross-san is my friend, so...of course I would help protect her!"

Yuzuki looked at Ursula tears forming from the corner of her eyes.

"W-W...we're...friends?" Yuzuki sniffed.

"U-Ummm...yes!" Ursula said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

Yuzuki cheered. "Yay!" And embraced Ursula into a hug.

Kisuke smiled._ 'Looks like Zuki-chan will have no problem making friends at all.'_

_

* * *

______________**- Number Four End**_

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_Yuzuki meets more Soul Reapers! Plus...who's this new character who wants to destroy the Soul Society?_


	5. Decide Your Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I do own a copy of Bleach the 3rd Phantom. Nor do I own Ursula, or Amaye or Mala.

Notes: It's been awhile! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! You know, life, blah, and all. So enjoy chapter five of Cross My Heart. And remember kids, SANTA IS WATCHING.

* * *

"_Decide,_

_Your Fate,_

_Live Out,_

_Your Fate,_

_Die,_

_Trying_

_Die,_

_Succeeding,_

_Decide,_

_Your Future."_

**Your Fate by xYuzuki-Tachioux**

**

* * *

****Cross My Heart**

**Number Five:**

_Decide [Your Future]_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Yuzuki looked at Ursula tears forming from the corner of her eyes._

_"W-W...we're...friends?" Yuzuki sniffed._

_"U-Ummm...yes!" Ursula said, her cheeks turning a light pink._

_Yuzuki cheered. "Yay!" And embraced Ursula into a hug._

_Kisuke smiled. 'Looks like Zuki-chan will have no problem making friends at all.'_

_

* * *

_

**ONE HUNDRED YEARS LATER: KARAKURA TOWN.  
**

She flew up from under the covers, huffing.

Her black haired reached down to her shoulders, and her face was pale, and her eyes were a bright green.

"Dammit...the same dream..."

Her name was Yuzuki Cross. And still is. This is Yuzuki Cross.

She stood up and stretched out her arms, and cranked her neck to both sides. She made her way out of her messy room, carefully stepping over piles of clothes, and paper, and trash, and made her way into the apartment's kitchen.

"Hey! Look who's awake!" said a cheery young voice waving a hand from the couch that sat in Yuzuki's living room.

Yuzuki fringed. "Amaye-chan? How the hell did you get in my house?"

The young twelve year old shrugged she had shoulder length black hair with blue tint, intense blue eyes, and pale skin. "Your door was unlocked." Amaye responded.

Yuzuki, wanted to pester Amaye, but decided against it. She was too tired. Yuzuki's green eyes looked up at the clock. It was ten in the morning.

"Hey, Amaye, do you know what day it is?" Yuzuki asked the young girl, and sat down on the couch nex to Amaye.

"It's Saturday! I'd be in school if it weren't!"

Yuzuki sighed. "You really shouldn't be here..."

Amaye giggled. "Yup! Nii-san will come looking for me eventually!"

"Oh great. I'm not even dressed...I look like crap..." Yuzuki murmured to herself, and sat her legs up to her chest, and turned her head slightly at Amaye. "You're going to get it when I wake up, Amaye-chan..."

Amaye gleamed with pride of her little scheme.

* * *

Hi. My name is Yuzuki Cross. I'm 15. Living in the town of Karakura. Nothing's really special about this place. Just normal people lving normal lives. I guess.

I sighed once more, turning my head to the child of all stuff that is mean to me, Amaye Ishida. She's twelve, and has a I guess some sort of amusement from me. She thinks I have a huge crush on her older brother, Uryu Ishida, who is also my classmate, and enjoys tormenting me with it.

Ahh...kids...

Amaye turned to me, and smiled. "You know, you really should act more like a lady, Zuki-chan, I think nii-san likes a lady-like girl."

I gritted my teeth, if I could, I would throw her out of my house. But, I'm too tired.

And as if God himself came to rescue me, the doorbell rang.

Amaye jumped off the couch, and trotted herself to the front door, and opened it.

Amaye smiled. "Nii-san!"

I sulked. Uryu Ishida was here.

And Amaye looked at her brother, "I wanted to come over and visit with Zuki-chan. I hope you don't mind."

Uryu sighed. "You shouldn't leave the house like that...nee-san..."

Amaye crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm not a baby, nii-san."

Uryu looked over at me with those amazing- I mean, just plain blue eyes. "Sorry about that, Cross-san."

I shrugged, too tired to respond.

And as the Ishida siblings walked out my door, Amaye poked her head in the door, "Oh, Zuki-chan, you should realy lock your door!"

I groaned in response.

"See you later!"

I sighed, and stood up. "Yeah, yeah..." I grumbled shutting my front door. I really hated waking up. But I hated sleeping too. So might as well.

Then, in my pajama's pocket, my phone rang the tune of, After Dark by Asain-Kung Fu Generation.

I looked at my phone:

**1 New Message**

I clicked on it.

**From: Orihime**

_Hey, Yuzuki-chan! I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today._

I quickly replied to it.

**From: Yuzuki**

**Sure, maybe later, just woke up. **

And I sighed again, leaning my head back. Orihime's cooking? I might as well. I've got nothing to eat.

I didn't have a job, and barely made it through with food, well if it weren't for the Kurosaki family, I'd be starving. But I hated being a moocher, and never accepted their offers.

It was time to stand up.

My phone rang agian, and I read the message,

**From: Orihime**

_Okay! Wakey, wakey, Zuki-zuki_!

I looked awkwardly at my phone.

**From: Yuzuki**

_O.O''_

**From: Orihime**

_Lol!_

I shook my head, and placed my phone in my pocket, I'll reply later.

As for now...go look for a job...

But maybe a few more hours of sleep won't hurt me.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara looked shocked. "Ursula-chan, what in the name of the Soul Society are you doing?"

The woman named Ursula turned to Kisukem glaring. "I'm watching Days Of Our Lives. Got a problem with it?"

"Y=You...never watch that show." Kisuke scratched the back of his neck,_ 'Only when she's angry...'_

A black cat jumped on Ursula's shoulder. "Are you going to tell him what's wrong with you?"

Ursula sighed. "It's nothing..."

"It's not nothing when you of all people are watching Days Of Our Lifes." Kisuke responded with a little heart shape at the end of his sentence.

"Hey, it could be worse! I could be watching Hannah Montana!" she threw the remote in her hand flying towards Kisuke, but he ducked and it missed, and Ursula sat back down on the floor and looked at the television.

The black cat sighed, "Well..."

* * *

_**- Number Five End**_

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_So what happened? Why did it skip one-hundred years? Why is this newer Yuzuki differnet from before? And what's with Ursula watching Days Of Our Lives? And will Amaye EVER give up? Will I EVER get a life? Will I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? NO! Okay. I'm done._**  
**


	6. NOTICE

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't have any money either!

* * *

**NOTICE**

_Listening To: Always and Forever by Closed Heart Surgery _

* * *

Hey, it's Yuzuki! I have news for you, I'll be gone for the next week. I will start posting two chapters instead of one, to try and make up for my absence.

Sorry if this dissapointed you! But I will be back Either this weekend or monday.

On another note:

Happy Birthday, Yuzuki! My birthday is this Friday, the sixth, and I will be busy. ^_^''

Sorry for any inconvenince!

_- xYuzuki-Tachioux_


	7. Decide You Are NOT Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor do I own Ursula, or Amaye or Mala.

Notes: Thanks for the happy birthday, Kisuke Urahara 686! Ha ha! I'm back! So...let's enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

_"Decide, _

_Are you alone,_

_In a world with no one?"_

**

* * *

****Cross My Heart**

**Number Six:**

_Decide [You Are NOT Alone]  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"It's not nothing when you of all people are watching Days Of Our Lives." Kisuke responded with a little heart shape at the end of his sentence._

_"Hey, it could be worse! I could be watching Hannah Montana!" she threw the remote in her hand flying towards Kisuke, but he ducked and it missed, and Ursula sat back down on the floor and looked at the television._

_The black cat sighed, "Well..."_

_

* * *

_

Toshiro Histugaya frowned. "What?"

Ayame looked at him. "Yeah. Hollows have been coming around alot more lately..."

Toshiro sighed. "Great...more work..."

Ayame laughed.

Toshiro looked at her, a concerned look in his icy blue eyes. "But you're alright, aren't you?"

Ayame nodded smiling. "Yeah. I'm not weak, Shiro-kun."

He smiled. "Alright. See you later..." he gave her a light peck on the cheek, and shunpoed away.

Ayame smiled lightly and walked on forward, waving her hand in the direction he left off too.

Uryu walked up behind her, frowning lightly. He did not partially like the fact his sister was dating a Shinigami, and a Tachiou, no less, but made no comments. "Nee-san, you reported it?"

Ayame nodded her face getting serious. "Yes."

"Alright then...let's..." Uryu turned to walk back to his home, but Ayame's glance stopped him.

"Wait, nii-san."

Uryu looked at his sister. "What?"

"I need to talk to Otou-san." she replied.

Uryu narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"WHAT!" Ursula shouted.

"Yeah...they've been coming around more lately..." Ichigo blinked at the concerned looking Ursula. "But what's with you? Y-You're usually...calm..." HE gulped.

Ursula glared hard at Ichigo. "I'm perfectly fine."

Ichigo lifted up his hands. "W-What...What ever you say, mam!"

Ursula frowned. "Just...Kurosaki-kun...watch after your friends. But even more, the normal ones closest to you."

Ichigo nodded. "Got it, Ursula-san. Thanks."

And he walked away from where Ursula was standing, and slid open the door to Urahara Shoten. She watched Ichigo's back and an image of a little girl's back came into her mind.

"I hope she'll be alright..."

A hand was on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Ursula-chan." It was Urahara, and he smiled lightly at her, trying to comfort her.

She frowned. "You're worried to. You can't lie to me."

Kisuke shrugged. "I can't say I tried!

She looked seriously at Kisuke. "We have to tell her, Kisuke..."

Kisuke blinked, and he sighed. "Just be patient."

* * *

"Damn you, Ichi-baka!" Yuzuki walked away from Kurosaki Clinic. "You're never home, jerk-face!"

"Who's a jerk-face now?" Yuzuki looked over at the man in front of her.

She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "Um...I meant some other...jerk-face..."

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed. "What do you want, Cross-san?"

Yuzuki held out her hand a small gaming system was in her hand. "Here. I borrowed your Game Boy Advance."

Ichigo gawked. "YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE OTHER PEOPLES STUFF!" he swiped it from her hand. "Agh! You had my Pokemon Silver!"

"Yeah. You retard, you couldn't beat the Elite Four, but I did!"

Ichigo glared. "I wanted to finish it!"

Yuzuki sighed. "You don't have to be so mean..."

"I'm not being mean...just get lost!" he said, raising his voice.

She frowned. "Alright...sorry."

Ichigo turned his head, sighing. "Look, Cross-"

But it was too late she had already ran off.

He frowned.

**"You should be more wise with what you say, Ichigo."** Zangestu told him.

It was silent and Ichigo turned away.

**"You're turning away, Ichigo?"**

"Yeah...if I try to talk to her..." he saw the image of a boy, with short black hair, and pale green eyes, and pale walmost white skin.

"It'll only make it worse..."

* * *

Yuzuki ran. Though she acted tough, she was a crybaby. And Ichigo, one of the men she looked up to, had raised his voice at her. She didn't know why she was so sensitive to it, she just was.

"Dammit! I'm such a baby!"

She stopped in her tracks and wiped her tears with her sleeves.

"If he saw me like this...it would all be gone...just gone..." she sniffed.

"Hey, lady...are you okay?" she felt a tugging on the end of her shirt. She looked and saw a young boy, with brown short hair, and blue eyes. She managed to smile. "I'm fine!"

"But you're crying..."

"Don't worry about me...wait..." she saw a chain attached to his chest. "What is that?"

The boy frowned. "I don't know...but you're the only one so far that can see me. Can you help me?"

She gave a confused look. "I can only see you?"

"Yes...I've been yelling a screaming for hours...but no one will listen..." he replied and then smiled. "But you can see me and hear me!"

Yuzuki bent down looking at the boy. "What's your name?"

"It's Kashi. Kashi Hiratachi." he said.

"Oh...it's nice to meet you, Kashi-kun!"

"And what's your name, lady?"

Yuzuki smiled. "I'm Yuzuki. Yuzuki Cross."

Kashi raised his arms. "Wow! That's a pretty name!"

Yuzuki giggled. "Thanks."

Ayame gaped. "Nii-san...can you believe it? She can see him!" The two siblings hid behind a nearby bush.

"Hush!" Uryu gave a whisper. "They might hear you."

"But nii-san...this means..." Ayame frowned.

"Yeah..." Uryu frowned along with his younger sister.

"She'll be a target for Hollows."

* * *

**100 Years Ago:**

**Soul Society**

**First Company:**

_"Yuzuki Cross is it?" Yamamoto said, looking down at the black haired girl, and Yuzuki nodded and gulped, a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead._

_"Y-Yes..."_

_"Hmm...you save Rukon District One from destruction...you truly are indeed something."_

_Kisuke frowned. He knew Yuzuki was scared, her knees wobbling, and her hands trembling._

_"Urahara-tachiou! It has come to my attention that you created this girl?"_

_Kisuke took a step forward, and nodded. "Yes..."_

_"Nonsense." Tachiou of Sixth Company stood up, he was short old, and with gray slicked back hair. "What you're saying is that you've created a creature! She could become dangerous! You saw what she was capable of back there."_

_Yuzuki lowered her head. 'Is that what Yuzuki is...? A creature...?'_

_Kaien, from behind his Tachiou stood up. "Kuchiki-tachiou! You shouldn't say such things!"_

_Ukitake held his hand out to stop Kaien. "Please, Kaien."_

_Kaien frowned, and he stared at Yuzuki's back._

_"Kaien Shiba," the Soutachiou said. "Now is not the time to confuse your heart with your mind."_

_Yuzuki looked up at the Soutachiou. "Do you want Yuzuki to go?" Tears streaming down her face. _

_Urahara bolted his head up. "What? Zuki-chan!"_

_"Everyone! Leave! You are dismissed!"_

_Yamamoto threw down his wooden cane. _

_Urahara took a step forward, but a woman with dark skin and cat eyes stopped him. "Kisuke-san..."_

_Urahara looked at his friend Yoruichi and frowned, and looked at Yuzuki and nodded his head, and he walked out with the rest of the Tachious and Fukutachious._

_"I must speak with you, Yuzuki Cross."_

_Yamamoto spoke, making Yuzuki slightly jump._

_"About that power of yours..."_

_"And the fate of the Soul Society."_

* * *

_**- Number Six End**_

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_Uryu and Ayame are forced to show Yuzuki who they are! Meanwhile, in the past, Yuzuki must train to unlock her true power! _**  
**


	8. Just For This Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor do I own Ursula, or Amaye or Mala.

Notes: I'm back folks!

* * *

_"I Believe,_

_For Just This Moment,_

_We Can Be,_

_What We Are Meant To Be."_

**

* * *

****Cross My Heart**

**Number Seven:**

_For Just This Moment  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I must speak with you, Yuzuki Cross."_

_Yamamoto spoke, making Yuzuki slightly jump._

_"About that power of yours..."_

_"And the fate of the Soul Society."_

_

* * *

_

**-PRESENT DAY KARAKURA-**

Ursula sighed. "No, Kisuke-san!"

Kisuke frowned. "Aw, come on why not?"

Ursula blushed. "Because! I won't!"

"Come on! I bet my hat will look cute on you~!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Ursula refused for some awkward reason not to put on his hat.

"Please, for me Ursula-chan~?"

Ursula sighed and held out her hand he placed his hat in her hand and she placed it on her head. "Happy now?"

Kisuke clapped his hands together. "You look absolutely adorable!"

Ursula blushed and hung her head low.

"Aw~! My little Ursula-chan is embarrassed!"

Jinta and Ururu looked at each other. "Man. The boss is more flirty with Ursula-san than usual. It's just freaking gross."

Ururu nodded in agreement.

Then the shop door flew open, and revealed a red haired Shinigami.

"Hey! Moocher's here!" Jinta called out.

Ursula looked at Renji. "Hey, what are you doing here, Abarai-fukuitachiou?"

Renji was about to speak but noticed the hat on her head. Ursula noticed his stare and sighed. "Don't ask."

Kisuke gaped. "I think Abarai-fukutachiou here has a right to know about-"

"I don't want to know!" Renji said. "I just need a place to stay."

Ursula blinked. "Why? They put you on duty or something?"

Renji sighed. "Yeah...with this strange increase of hollows and all..."

Ursula frowned. "Oh."

"Well you're welcome to stay but only if you-"

Renji stomped over to Jinta who was holding a broom and swiped it from him and angrily started to sweep.

Ursula blinked. "Wow."

Kisuke laughed.

* * *

Yuzuki sat down on the park bench and laughed with Kashi by her side.

"And then he threw his arms in the air and started to scream like a girl!" Yuzuki said, and Kashi laughed.

"Wow! So you like this Kurosaki boy?"

Yuzuki stuck out her tongue. "Nah...he's more like family to me than anything."

"Oh...but do you like someone?"

Yuzuki blushed and shook her head. "N-Nope..."

Kashi blinked. "But your face is all red..."

Yuzuki shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about!"

Kashi laughed. "Zuki-chan likes someone! Who is he! I wanna know!" Kashi said.

Yuzuki blinked. "Nothing get by you."

"Nope."

Yuzuki sighed.

"Well...there is this one guy...he's cute...and really smart. But he looks lonely and sad, like somethings missing from him. But he never gives up hope."

Kashi smiled. "My mommy said that's what she loved about my daddy. She said that daddy was very cool and never gave up."

Yuzuki smiled back.

"I bet you miss them."

Kashi nodded. "Yeah..."

Ayame grinned. "So...Zuki-chan likes somebody?" And looked over to her old brother who made a frown. "What do you think about that, Nii-san?"

Uryu shrugged. "I don't care."

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, dear brother..."

"Are you trying to say something?" Uryu asked glaring.

Ayame smirked. "Nope."

And soon a flood of reistu filled the air.

Voilent, bloody reistu.

Uryu flinched up, and looked in the direction of the reistu, and sweat beaded his face, along with his sister's.

A woman smirked from on top of a builing, and held out her hand and pointed at Yuzuki's back.

"Yuzuki Cross! It's been a while!"

She wore a white outfit, with a cape over her shoulders, and her hair was white, and her eyes were pitch black. And covering half of her face was a bone like mask.

Ayame gasped. "It's an Arrancar?"

Yuzuki looked up to where her name was called, and fell to her knees from the impact reistu.

Kashi fell next to her, holding on to her shoulders.

"Zuki-chan!" he yelled out.

Yuzuki huffed, and said, "W-What's...happening?"

The Arrancar walked forward, and she grinned with delight.

"What? You don't remember me? You shamefully spared my life! Me! Mala Ishashi!" She yelled out.

Yuzuki huffed. "I-I...don't know...you..."

Yet, memories flowed through her head.

* * *

**100 Years Ago. Soul Society-**

_Yuzuki threw her blade out, and stopped Mala's blade from cutting her. _

_"Stop! Yuzuki doesn't want to fight you!"_

_Mall frowned. "You're no fun, kiddo!" And Mala blasted kicks at her sword._

_"I'm Mala! Assisant to Arrancar Number 10, Estuban Mashibaria!" She called out. "I am to serve my master with what he wishes!"_

_And she drew her sword._

_"So I must kill you."_

_Yuzuki's eyes narrowed._

_"Alright then..." Yuzuki said, her aura softening._

_"Accepting death?" Mala scoffed. "Weak!"_

_Yuzuki held up her blade. _

_"Sonomama(Freeze?)." she whispered, and then, Mala stopped moving, directly in her spot in mid-air._

_"Please..." Yuzuki said. "Yuzuki doesn't want to fight you."_

_"Mate(Stop)." She whispered and Mala fell directly to the ground._

_"What...the...hell?" Mala gasped for air._

_'This girl...did she...'_

_Yuzuki frowned._

_"What did you do?"_

_And a man stepped up from behind her, Mala didn't seem to notice. Meaning, only Yuzuki could see him._

_"Yuzuki, I trust you to keep my power safe. And in doing so, I lend you my power to protect us both. Am I clear?" He put his pale hand on Yuzuki's head._

_"Yes."_

_"I promise, to protect the pendulumn..." Yuzuki smiled._

_"Jikokumaru. (Time Circle)"_

* * *

"Whatever the hell you did to me that day," Mala glared. "I haven't forgotten."

Uryu and Ayame jumped out, in front of Yuzuki, using Hirenyaku, and Ayame slipped and fell but got right back up, with her bow in her hand, ready to fire.

"Don't come any closer!" Uryu yelled out.

Yuzuki looked up.

"Ayame-chan? Ishida-kun?"

Uryu looked behind him.

"Are you alright, Cross-san?"

Yuzuki nodded weakly.

"Yeah..."

"But...what is she talking about, Zuki-chan? Do you know her?" Ayame asked.

Yuzuki's head throbbed, and yet she shook her head. "No. I don't."

Mala frowned. "You don't remember? You killed my master, and saved that brat Tachiou of yours!"

Uryu's eyes widened. "What? Stop talking such nonsense!"

Mala glared. "Shut up, Quincy. You talk to much."

Uryu furred his eyebrows. "I'm afraid you have the wrong person. Cross-san isn't a-"

And a footstep made a pat on the ground.

"Ha! And there he is! The man of the hour!" Mala laughed.

And he held his hand up to his stripe hat and shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here." he spoke, angered.

Yuzuki looked back at the man.

Her head throbbed in pain and she passed out onto the ground.

_'What's going on?'_

* * *

_**- Number Seven End**_

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_Things start to unfold! _

_Not much to say for the next chapter. _


	9. The Pendulumn & I

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor do I own Ursula, or Amaye or Mala.

Notes: I hope you're beginning to understand this fanfic now...ha. But as Kisuke Urahara 868 said, 'Anybody notice that all the Ocs in here are female?' Not completely true, Kashi is male, and there will be a new Oc arriving that is male, and as seen in the last chapter, the mysterious man who appeared next to (past) Yuzuki.

Hope you guys are understanding this! _''

Enjoy!

* * *

_"The clock strikes midnight,_

_As green eyes will never grow weary._

_Forever she remains,_

_Holding the hands of time."_

**

* * *

**

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Eight:**

_The Pendulumn & I  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Ha! And there he is! The man of the hour!" Mala laughed._

_And he held his hand up to his stripe hat and shook his head._

_"You shouldn't be here." he spoke, angered._

_Yuzuki looked back at the man._

_Her head throbbed in pain and she passed out onto the ground._

_'What's going on?'_

_

* * *

_

**-100 Years Ago-**

_Mala groaned, her body twitching with pain. She had underestimated her opponet._

_"Quite shameful..." she huffed._

_Yuzuki walked up holding her blade in the air, and putting it back in it's sheath. Yuzuki frowned, and nelt down next to Mala, and held out a roll of bandages._

_"Arrancar-san's arm...is broken."_

_Mala looked up at Yuzuki._

_"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Mala yelled. "You're my enemy! Why don't you kill me?"_

_Yuzuki shook her head._

_"Yuzuki may be Arrancar-san's enemy...but Arrancar-san is not Yuzuki's enemy..." she spoke, and took the bandages to Mala's arm._

_"You're strange..." Mala turned her head and blushed._

_Yuzuki smiled. "Thank you."_

* * *

Kisuke sat down in his shop, with the Arrancar sitting across from him, Kisuke's eyes were angry, almost demented.

"Do you know what you've done?"

Mala crossed her arms. "How was I supposed to know the brat lost her memory?"

Kisuke sighed. "What are you doing here? Are you working for Aizen?"

Mala scoffed. "I quit that sandbox many many years ago. I came here looking for that brat."

"Why?"

Mala blushed furiously. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

Ursula came in through the slide doors, carrying a tray of two cups of tea. She placed one by Kisuke and one in front of Mala.

"Then leave." Kisuke said. "You can't be here."

Mala stood up, slamming her palms on the table.

"I can be here, bucket man!"

Kisuke glared, his eyes turning almost a demon red. "Why?"

Mala growled. "B-Be...because..."

Mala sighed and lowered her head.

"I owe that brat my life..."

Mala looked up at Kisuke.

"I'm not a loser who doesn't keep her promises."

* * *

Yuzuki groaned, turning lightly to the side. And she felt no floor. Nothing but air. She opened her eyes and looked down at the white nothing.

"AGH!"

She expected to be falling but, wasn't.

"What...the...?"

She looked around, and infront of her was a large gold pendulumn that swung lightly to the sides.

"What is this place? Am I dead or something?" Yuzuki looked around.

**"Hmm...it's been a long time, Yuzuki." **

She turned around to see a man dressed in dark green tattered clothes, his hair was pitch black and short and straight and cupped his cheeks. He lifted up his head to reveal his pale green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Yuzuki asked.

**"I've known your name for over one thousand years. It's really the only name I know." **he took steps forward.

"Sorry. But I'm not one thousand." Yuzuki spoke.

The man tilted his head. **"You've changed. You're hyperactive additude is gone. You've matured."**

Yuzuki glared. "What are you talking about mister?"

The man sighed deeply.

**"It's no use in talking to you. You don't remember me."**

Yuzuki scoffed. "Remember you? I don't even know you!"

The man laughed.

**"Your eyes never grew weary. Your face always shined with brightness. You never had any fear, and you never rejected anything, even if it seemed unreal. You were always kind, and though not so smart...you had a heart big enough for everyone."**

**"Or at least, that's what _he _said."**

Yuzuki's head throbbed as he spoke.

"Ahh..." she gasped.

**"That throbbing in your head...it means your memories are coming back."**

"M-Memories?"

**"You know who you are. Find yourself. And don't fail me, and I shall not fail you, Master."**

And everything went black once more.

* * *

_**- Number Eight End**_

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_It's an Oc story time! First up...Ayame!_

_We go into the life of a young Quincy girl, struggling to earn her father's respect, taking care of her older brother, and being the girlfriend of a Shinigami Tachiou._

_Ayame Ishida!_


	10. On My Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor do I own any Oc's you lend me.

Notes: I'm starting public school tommorow...wish me luck. Plus! A new Oc approaches! Thanks to 0littlegirldeath0!

Anways, enjoy chapter nine! A speical for Ayame! Ursula and Kurai's will be later on. But be paitent. :3

**Note To SasTenLuvr and Kisuke Urahra 868 and 0littlegirldeath0!**

Hey!

Pick out a song, that matches YOUR Oc the best!

It doesn't matter the genre of music, just pick out a song to fit with your character!

-Thank You!

-Yuzuki

PS.

It's short...but you'll learn a bit more about Ayame. Okay, I will shut up now. :D

* * *

_"No, Nothing Can Change My World."_

_-Bleach Vol. 19- Black Moon Rising_

**

* * *

**

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Eight:**

_On My Pride_

* * *

For all my life, my father had been my inspiration.

And as many times I tried to show him I had talent, he'd shrug, as if he didn't care.

Uryu told me it was a waste of time trying to deal with him.

But I didn't.

Okay, I admit, I'm not very good at Hirenyaku...I still have trouble aiming...but hey, I'm not weak.

I'm going to show my father what I was made of. One way or another.

But what I want to talk about is the day my brother met a Shinigami.

His name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Then it seemed my brother's world changed completely. And somehow changed mine as well.

Through him we went into the Soul Society, to rescue his friend Rukia. I only went because my brother went. I mean, who was going to keep him in the line and made sure he didn't get his ass kicked?

There we met many strong Shinigami.

Also where I ran into a boy named Toshiro Histugaya.

His icy blue piercing eyes, and that snow silver hair, and his teal skin just stuck out. It impressed me.

A child, becoming a Tachiou. A strong, and powerful one as well.

Gosh...just too cute...

No, Ayame! Don't go all fangirl!

I sighed, and leaned my head back.

"Gosh darnit! I'm bored as heck!"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at me. "You've been spacing out for the last five mintues. You were obviously thinking about something."

I shrugged. "Yeah, sorry, you caught me."

Toshiro crossed his arms and shook his head.

"So, how do you like it here?" I asked him. After all he'd been stationed in the World of the Living for a few weeks now.

"It's alright."

I knew I wasn't going to get much of an answer.

"And how's school?"

Toshiro looked at me and glared slightly. "Don't ask."

I grinned. "Awww~! Did my little Shiro get mistaken for a pre-schooler?"

Toshiro grew a vain on his forehead and his left eye twitched.

"You better be glad I like you."

I laughed and walked on ahead of him.

"See ya!"

He sighed and lifted his hand up in a 'goodbye' gesture.

"See ya."

I ran off into the city, hoping to see the Karakura Hospital as I ran by to me and Uryu's apartment.

I walked up to the building and I reached towards the doors and hestitated.

I shook my head.

"Not now."

* * *

_**- Number Eight End**_

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_Full of excitement!_

_Yuzuki's gone into another world!_

_A new character approaches!_

_Ursula eats cereal! (Lol.)_

_Ayame practices with her brother!_


	11. Congratulations, I Hate You

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor do I own any Oc's you lend me.

Notes: Damn. I'm sorry! I've had so much trouble with boys, school, and stupid people! D: I am so sorry guys! I hope you can forgive me!

Okay! Just to clear things up!

Here are the pairings!

MalaXIkkaku

AyameXToshiro

YuzukiXUryu

RukiaXIchigo

OrihimeXOc

ChadX ?

(And To Weird Girl...)

HaruXAkemi

(They seem perfect for each other. :3 Or if you want I could pair Akemi with Renji.)

(And To 0littlegirldeath0...)

KuraiXByakuya

OR

KuraiXAizen

(Or anyone else or no pairing. Message me!)

Thank you for reading! Sorry for crappy timing! I'm busy as heck!

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Nine:**

_Congratulations, I Hate You_

* * *

If you've ever heard of Santa, the Easter Bunny, or whatever, eventually you come to find out they're fake.

Mom and dad always told you the stories when you were young and as you grew, you just found out that everything was not true.

I just wish I knew what the truth is.

Even if I do find out in the end it's fake.

Right now, I'd love a simple lie to help me get by.

I opened my eyes.

I stood straight up from the floor and looked around. It was just a plain old room.

I blinked. "What happened?"

Then hearing music playing in the background.

"Huh?"

I slid open the nearest door and poked my head out.

"I like that old time rock n' roll! The kinda music just soothes the soul~!"

Who was the freaky guy with long red hair and tattoos for eyebrows, jamming on the broom like it was a guitar?

I must of been kidnapped by idiots.

"That old time rock n' roll~!" he did some kinda kick with his legs.

I guess he didn't see me.

I stood up and walked over to him, and swiped my foot out and he fell over on to the ground.

"What the hell?"

I held a fist to his face.

"Alright, mister, who do you work for?"

He sighed.

"Hey, she's awake!" He yelled.

I turned to where I had heard footsteps approaching. I was ready...

I stopped as I saw the man in front of me, who frowned.

I knew this man!

But...yet...

I didn't.

Wait. That makes no sense.

I staggered up to the man. As if not for the first time.

He looked at me with compassionate red eyes.

"It's been a long time..."

"Zuki-chan."

* * *

Ursula chewed slowly on her cereal and sighed through her teeth. "I hope Kisuke knows what he's doing..."

Mala sighed. "Man this sucks."

Ursula looked at Mala. "Huh?"

"That brat has no memory of me."

"Well at least you don't have to repay-"

Mala turned her head. "I submit to the strong. And she defeated my master, and saved my life."

"If you were in my position..." Mala sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Ursula nodded. "Yeah. I'd probably do the same thing."

Mala frowned.

"What's your name again?"

"Ursula. Ursula Reynolds."

"Hmph. I knew that." Mala crossed her arms.

Ursula blinked and then smiled.

"Let's be friends?"

And held out her hand.

Mala looked at Ursula's hand and turned her head,

"Shake it, and I guarantee a free place to sleep tonight."

Mala reached her hand out and shook Ursula's.

"Demanding little..." Mala growled under her breath.

Ursula laughed.

* * *

_Blue hair flowed as she stepped onto the ground. Her piercing blue and red eyes scanned the area with no emotion what so ever._

_"This place...reeks of reistu." she whispered._

_"Eh, don't get ya panties in a bunch, Kuro-chan!" A man with silver hair chuckled._

_She looked at the man. "But Ichimaru-fukutachiou..."_

_"Don'tchya worry so much." he patted her head. "I won't let them big scary hollows getchya."_

_Kurai Oshiro nodded. _

_"Alright..."_

_"Heh, Aizen-tachiou would be so proud to know you're being brave, Kuro-chan."_

_"You think?""_

_"Yeah."_

_The Fukutachiou for Fifth Company raised his blade. "Come on, we've got to finish this so we can go back."_

_Kurai nodded._

_

* * *

_

Kurai opened her eyes and sighed. "Dream." She stood up from her spot on the floor and shook out her long dark blue hair.

She turned her head out to the door, as it was left slightly open. She blinked.

"Huh?"

"Hmm...I sense no presense..."

Kurai shook her head. "I really should lock that thing..."

And she shook out her legs and stood to her feet.

"Well...it's just another day."

* * *

_**- Number Nine End**_

**Next Chapter Preview!**

_It's been a long while..._

So I'm NOT giving away anything from here on out. Sorry. :3


	12. Another Notice From My Lazy Butt

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor do I own any Oc's you lend me.

Note From Your Favorite Author!

Dear Readers, Reviewers, or who ever you are. Just a notice. I will be accepting NO MORE Ocs. :P I've realized I've been working on them wayyyyyyy to much, and I don't think I can handle anymore awesomeness. All Ocs up to date are fine. But as of AFTER I've posted this, no more Ocs. I am lazy.

And I am currently supposed to be studying for a test tommorow, but I took time and decided to write a note, and I will start posting again this coming Monday.

Cross My Heart.

- Yuzuki


	13. Deception, Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor do I own any Oc's you lend me.

* * *

_"I am just a worthless liar._

_I am just an imbesile._

_I will only complicate you._

_Trust in me and fall as well."_

**-Sober by Tool**

* * *

**Cross My Heart **

**Number Ten:**

_Deception, Deception_

* * *

**_Yuzuki was dreaming._**

**_She had been dreaming about a man._**

**_A man with brown hair, a pair of glasses and a smile._**

**_She felt her face stretch into a grin at the man, and said, "Hello!"_**

**_He lifted his hand and patted her head. "Cross-san. It's good to see you, how are you doing?"_**

**_Then she began to ramble, but the man listened. His brown eyes were kind, and he took in every word, and even made comments on her silliest of sentences._**

**_Who was this man?_**

**_Then another man entered, with long blond hair, and said, "Hey, Sos-"_**

* * *

Yuzuki opened her eyes, and gasped.

"Wait! What was..." she noticed the people around her. "..his...name?"

Uryu and Ayame sat next to the bed, and had concerned looks.

"Whose name?" Uryu asked.

Yuzuki shook her head. "Um...nothing...wait...what happened?"

Ayame quickly answered. "We came to talk to you, and you suddenly fell."

Yuzuki new this was a lie. The bucket hat man, the 'Arrancar', and the Ursula woman were no dream. But she kept silent and played along.

"Oh..." she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

Ayame crossed her arms, "I told nii-san not to wear that stupid shirt..."

Uryu made a face, "Hey! I made this shirt, you know!"

"So? It looks funny."

Yuzuki smiled. _'It's good to see they're getting along.'_

But, in a way, her heart began to wrench.

Ayame's lucky...she has her big brother.

* * *

Mala groaned. "FUCK THIS." And threw the table across the room.

Ursula's mouth hung open. "What...WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You're a freaking cheater!"

"What?" Ursula stood, defending herself. "You're just mad because you can't win at Monopoly!"

Mala twitched. "Let's play Uno."

"You never give up...do you?" Ursula sighed.

"Nah." Mala sat down on her pillow, and looked where the table should be, and where it was; which was currently broken in half by the wall.

"Hey, how'd the table get over there?"

Ursula flipped out, "YOU THREW IT THERE!"

Mala shrugged. "I don't remember ever doing such a thing, but if you don't clean that up, the Bucket man's gonna hit ya."

Ursula looked at Mala. "UGH!" and then the table, "UGH!" and then sighed. "I wonder if this is what Alphonse Elric went through everyday, having to travel with Ed..."

Mala growled. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A SHORTY?"

It was silent for a moment.

**BOOM!**

The house exploded.

No. Not the Urahara Shoten.

The house on the eletronic game Mala played.

But Mala secretly wished it was Urahara Shoten.

* * *

**-Number Ten End**

**Quote of the Day: "PIKA...PIKA...CHUUUUUUUU!" - Pikachu**

**Notes:**

**Not any new Ocs in here...but they will be here probably in the next chapter. Sorry for my late updates. Forgive me? :D I will update more, now that I've finished my testing though. :)**


	14. The Uninvited Thirteenth

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's you haven't lent to me.

Notes: I am sorry I haven't replied to messages or reviews. I have been busy, personally I'm trying to get back into my original grade, which is 11th. So by the end of the next semester, I have to have like straight A's to get back on track. But I'll still update.

Anyways, I love you guys for staying and reading and supporting me!

-Yuzuki

* * *

_I will break the spell._

_Save me! Help me! Someone!_

_Anyone, please? Can you hear me?_

_My eyes! Will I ever see the light of day again?_

- **The Uninvited Thirteenth by Alesana**

**

* * *

****Cross My Heart**

**Number Thirteen:**

_The Uninvited Thirteenth_

* * *

"Third Seat, Kazumaki Houtenshou!"

In a rush she turned her head, and glared. "What is it now?"

"There's been a call for you in the World of The Living by Rukia Kukchi!"

She blinked, her golden eyes filled with wonder, and she tucked her blond hair behind one ear, and her blond hair was down to her shoulders, gliding carelessly across her shoulders as she walked.

"Well…I guess I have to go see what's up then!" she grinned. "I haven't been to the World of The Living in so long." She stood from her desk, and looked down at the stacks of paper work.

"I'll make Mastumoto-fukutachiou do them."

**"Besides, it's not fair that she dumps all the paper work on you, just because she wants to drink her ass off." **Her Zanpactou cackled.

_'Do you always have to comment?'_ she spoke in her mind to the female voice.

**"Of course, deary."** The female voice had a kind tone, but an evil cackle. How very deceiving.

"Well let's get on the road, shall we, Kiri-Kyuubi (Mist Fox)?"

**"With pleasure." **

**

* * *

**

"Haru-kun!" Akemi screeched.

"What?" Haru turned his head back at the female.

"I can't run anymore!" she said, her straight black hair flew behind her, her bright blue eyes gave this secret plead.

Why did Haru have to be so cheap?

"It's better than taking the bus!" Haru said, smiling, his brown eyes, almost shining with pride, and his light brown hair flew around his face. "Plus, you need the exercise, Akemi-chan."

Akemi sighed, and stopped running.

Haru looked back at her and sighed as her blue eyes went wide with innocence.

"Those eyes won't work!" he squinted his eyes shut, trying to ignore her eyes.

But somehow, as always, Akemi won.

And Haru ended up paying for the bus fee.

Akemi smiled with innocent pride, and Haru crossed his arms over his chest in defeat.

_'I can't believe I fell for it again!'_

_

* * *

_

Kurai looked at Toshiro Histugaya, or rather looked down on him because of his short size.

"Oshiro-san. You've gotten my report then?"

Kurai nodded silently.

"Alright. Then go to Urahara-san. He'll have your Gigai ready."

She nodded, and Toshiro looked at her with a heavy glance, as she walked and then shunpoed off into the day.

His fist clenched lightly. Remembering the smile that Kurai once had.

_'Ichimaru…'_

_

* * *

_

Yuzuki sighed. "What's with you guys?"

Ichigo and the gang gathered around her in suprise.

"But...we...just got worried."

Yuzuki stuffed the fork with a peice of cake attached to it, in her mouth.

What was this...like her second cake?

Uryu gave a concerned look. "Cross-san...are you alright?"

Yuzuki looked at him and nodded, "I'm...om nom...nom...just...om nom nom...fine!" she spoke, with cake in her mouth.

He gave a dumbfounded look.

Talk about multitasking.

_

* * *

_

**-Number Thirteen End**

**Quote of the Day: "I call bull-shit!" -?**


	15. Generation Strange

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's you haven't lent to me.

* * *

_Maybe I am just a little fucked up,_

_Mind's just a little fucked up,_

_Generation X,_

_Generation Strange,_

_I'll even shine through a window pane._

**- My Generation by Limp Bizkit****  
**

**

* * *

****Cross My Heart**

**Number Fourteen:**

_Generation Strange  
_

* * *

_In any moment...Yuzuki knew death would come for her._

_Time had ended, yet it had never seemed to stop._

_Holding up the blade, blood dripping from her wounds and tears streaming from her green eyes._

_"Erase all that stands in times path._

_Let them feel our unmerciful wrath!" she shouted without actually knowing what she was saying._

_Estuban, the Arrancar that she was attacking, his charcoal eyes suddenly filled with fear, how could one little girl...hold such power?_

_"The blade of time, I raise you to the sky!_

_Erase it now, consume all that lies!"_

_With a sinlge blink of the eyes the girl had vanished completely. Gasping, Estuban felt something quickly ramming through his stomach._

_"Erase. Jikokumaru."_

_With a speed of his Shunpo, Kisuke Urahara appeared before the scene._

_"Yuzuki!" he shouted, holding his hand out, fighitng back the reistu that flew towards him like gusty wind._

_Another shout,"Yuzuki!" And he was replied with the girl facing his direction._

_Tears streaming down her dirty blood stained face she whispered __"Thank you..."_

_The brilliant light consuming the girl and the Arrancar, slowly shrinking before taking everything around it into oblivion._

* * *

**Present Time:**

Yuzuki woke up in a flash, blinking. Where was she now? All she remembered was eating alot of cake...

Dammit.

She must've had a sugar overdose.

And what was that weird dream all about?

Many questions. So little time.

_'Time...' _she thought.

She shook her head and stood up, and put her feet to the cold floor. Looking around...and she lightly sniffed the air.

She was in...Uryu's room? It smelled like his colonge! A light bitter but sweet smell.

That was Uryu's smell.

She blushed furiously, _'I sound like a stalker!'_

She looked around more. Nothing much. It was just a room with a made bed, a book shelf, and a desk.

Uryu wasn't really into anything much like alot of teenage boys were.

And that's what she liked about him.

He wasn't like other people.

She sighed, and sat back on the bed.

"I'll check on her. Just to see if she's okay." she heard a voice from behind the closed door. She immideitly lay down, and pretended to sleep.

Uryu entered the room, his dark blue eyes landed on her sleeping figure and he smiled lightly, and with her eyes closed, Yuzuki heard his footsteps approaching closer.

Her heart began to race.

She suddenly felt his cool fingertips brush lightly against her forehead. She twitched, but luckily he didn't seem to notice.

"I wish you would wake up, so I could tell you what a pain you are."

But she heard the sarcasm in his voice.

Finally, she heard his footsteps soften and move farther away and she heard the door shut.

Then opening her eyes, she raised up, and grinned.

Her mind was in a world of shrieking bliss, and her cheeks flushed bright red.

This moment in her exsistance, must've been the most ridiculious and amazing.

* * *

Aizen smiled, "So the Quincy has caught her fancy?"

"Tell me, Gin, do you find this entertaining, as do I?" He turned to his silver haired compainion.

Gin chuckled, his shoulders shaking a bit, "Yes, I do find this very entertaining, let's see what happens next, shall we?"

Aizen gave a slight twitch of his hand.

"Ulquiorra, will you please come here?"

Ulquiorra immeideltly followed the order, and approached Aizen and bowed. "Yes, my lord?"

"I would like to test this girl's limits for me." Aizen declared, indicating the screen.

Giving another bow, Ulquiorra said, "As you wish, Lord Aizen."

* * *

**-Number Fourteen End**

**Quote of the Day: "Xmenas? From Kingdom Hearts? Yeah. Totally spelled: MANSEX." -? (KH Humor. Lol.)**


	16. Through The Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's you haven't lent to me.

Lucky number 15!

Well 15 is a lucky number in my book. 3

Sign of the Shinigami-kun!

Anyways, I want to thank you all!

Number Fourteen of Cross My Heart skyrocketed!

And for that, just so you know, I wasn't in on it alone, thanks to Nozomi Shisou, my best friend and a great fanfic writer!

Thank you, Nozomi-nee-chan!

* * *

**I Have Dreams.**

**Dreams of a girl.**

**She looks just like me.**

**She is happy.**

**She is talking with others.**

**Making a new friend everyday.**

**When I open my eyes,**

**I wish for that life.**

**The girl was so happy.**

**Then I saw the truth.**

**The girl was me.**

**What happened?**

**- Yuzuki's Diary Entry**

**

* * *

**

"I'm looking at you through the glass,

Don't know how much time has passed,

All I know is that it feels like forever,

And no ones ever tells you that forever feels like home,

Stilling all alone."

- Through The Glass by Stoned Sour

* * *

Cross My Heart

**Number Fifteen:**

_Through The Glass_

* * *

Think of the worst thing that has ever happened to you.

It hurts right?

I garentee you've lost someone.

Wether by death, or some other way.

It hurts.

And even after years, it never really goes away, but we somehow manage to move on with our lives, one way or another.

Years ago, I lost my brother.

Well, in truth, he wasn't my brother. He was kind enough to take me in. You see, I was an orphan.

I don't even know how I got here!

All I knew is that the hand he held out towards me...I could take it.

I remember everything. Losing my brother. Someone who was so dear to my heart.

* * *

"Well...what's your name?" he smiled down at mher, his pale green eyes, staring at bright green ones. He put his hand on her head, dusting the dirt out of her black hair.

"I don't have a name to hold a penny to..." she said barely above a whisper.

"Do you want a name?" he asked. "I can give you one, if you want to come live with me."

Her face lighted up with excitement and hope, even through the dirt that covered it, and the smile that touched her lips was just priceless.

"Ah! A beautiful smile to brighten my day!" he said, and she giggled hold her palm to her mouth.

And umongst the gigled that left her lips, she reached out and lightly touched his hand, but quickly started to draw back, before she could reclaim it, he took her hand in his and kept it there, the smile never leaving his lips.

* * *

He was always there to see me off to school, or pick me up if I was late. He read stories to me before bed, and always kissed me goodnight. But most importantly he gave me a name and that name was, Yuzuki. Yuzuki Cross.

But everything changed the day he died.

* * *

That fateful day, I arrived home from school, calling out, "Brother! I'm home!"

I was responded with silence. It was just any silence, though. It was the silence that said 'Something was wrong.'

But I shook all feelings of negitivity.

_'Maybe he's not home.' _she thought. 'Maybe he's working. Becuase he never really heas me when he's working.'

Walking across the hallway, I found myself staring at the door knob to his study room. It was odd. The door was slightly ajar, he never left it open when he was working.

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, my eyes widened at the onslaught of blood splattered all over the walls, except for the one with the gaping hole in it.

My brother's eye were wide with fear, but no life in them, had been killed by while working, his head now on his computer.

The computer which had been destroyed with the crimson liquid that ran through it.

A scream left my lips before I could restrain it. "BROTHER!"

A scream echoed in my ears, one of agony and loss.

The was the last time I ever saw my brother.

A memory I shall never forget.

* * *

**-Number Fifteen End**

**Quote of the Day: "YARGH!" - ?**


	17. Rise

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's you have lent to me. (I just realized I had, 'haven't lent me' instead of 'have lent me' on my disclaimer. Lol)

This chapter, I listened to the song, Rise by Yoko Kanno. Also known as the Ghost In The Shell opening theme. It reminds me alot of Yuzuki, mainly in the present, and in the future as well.

But we haven't gotten that far have we?

I am so confused.

And I wrote this story!

That's not good.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Here we are._

_The moment is now._

_There is no past._

_There is no future._

_For once,_

_Let us come together,_

_Realizing that none of that,_

_Really matters._

_Now is the time._

_We shall make a difference_

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Sixteen:**

_Rise_

* * *

This was the last thing Ursula expected to hear. Her eyes widened in shock at the bucket hat man.

"You're going to allow her to unlock her true power?"

Kisuke nodded. "It seems it will eventually."

Ursula shook her head. "No! Remember what happened the last time? What if it happens again? And this time..." she breathed, quickly on the verge of tears, "She won't come back!"

Kisuke hit the top of her head with his wooden fan a grinned made it's way across his face.

"Don't be so negative, Ursula-chan!" he said, confident in his words, "I have a fool-proof plan!"

Mala came in through the slide door, playing Kingdom Hearts on the silver Game Boy Advance SP, and with out looking up at Kisuke, she laughed.

"What's this I hear about a fool-proof plan?"

Kisuke smiled. "And there's our fire starter!"

Mala looked up at him confused. "What?"

Ursula glared, beginning to understand his so called, 'plan'. "Kisuke...you better not even think...!"

It was too late, Kisuke dragged Mala into the underground training room.

Mala tried to escape the clutches of the Mad Hatter for her GBA Sp had dropped on the dirt ground. Her hands struggled for it.

While holding her waist under his arm, with his free hand, captured the Sp in between his lanky fingers.

"Gimme! Gimme! I was just about to defeat Ansem!" she whined, reaching for her Sp that was in his hand, which he held up high above his own head.

Kisuke smirked. "I'll give it back under one condition."

Mala growled. "Whaddya want, punk?"

* * *

_She looked up at the man and smiled, "So what are we gonna do to day, Sosuke-kun?"_

_The man responded with a smile of his own, "No where in paticular, Cross-san. Is a simple stroll boring to you?"_

_Yuzuki shook her head. "Not boring with Sosuke-kun! Sosuke-kun is smart, and says big words that make Yuzuki laugh!" she said cheerfully._

_He gave a closed eye smile, and his hand patted the top of her head. "I'm glad you see me that way. Most people have come to find me intimidating."_

_"Just like Shi-kun?" Yuzuki reffered to the time Kaien had said almost excatly what Sosuke had just said._

_He smiled and chuckled. "Just like Shiba-kun."_

_"So tell me, Cross-san." It was more like a statement than a question, but Yuzuki looked up at him with a questioning look._

_"Are you any good at swordplay?"_

_Yuzuki smiled and grinned. "Yup! Yuzuki has been practicing with Yachiru-tachiou-sama! She says she likes to be called that, too!"_

_"Really? With the 11th division Tachiou?" he looked a bit suprised. Yachiru was such a reckless person. (FYI: This is an Oc Yachiru. Not the little pink haired Yachiru.)_

_"Yup!" she said, and held up her sheathed sword. "Yuzuki found this sword! And Yachiru-tachiou-sama said I could have it."_

_Smiling with a hint of evil, Sosuke said, "Let's see what you can do."_

* * *

**-Number Sixteen End**

**Quote of the Day: "True insanity is calling yourself 'human'." -From an upcomming Beyond Birthday and Oc fic. Just thought I'd put that out there. It sounded so cool... _''**

**- Notice:**

**Next chapter! **

**It's bad.**

**It's ass.**

**It's** badass.

All the Oc's come together!

Fighting back to back, blade to blade, arrow to arrow!

:)


	18. Pain of the Heart xTheSecretx

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's you have lent to me. Or anything else I forgot to mention. -_-''

* * *

_"Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that'll light those ears,_

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_This time,_

_Won't need another perfect lie,_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away..."_

_-Secrets by OneRepublic_

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Seventeen:**

_Pain of the Heart xThe Secretx_

* * *

Akemi opened her eyes, and in doing so, shook her head side to side, as if trying to wake herself up. She woke up on the floor, the floor which she did not reconigze.

Her bright shaded eyes looked at the wooden slide door, a tint of hazel gleaming in her eyes.

"Where...am I?" she wondered.

All she could remember was her and Haru taking a walk...

Coming to a realization she immiediatly jumped up, "Haru-kun?"

"Hey kid, calm your ass down, he's safe." she looked over to see a long white haired Arrancar with black charcoal eyes, who sat across the room.

Akemi didn't seem much afraid, but wondered how in the world did she not sense this Arrancar?

"You dumbasses got jumped by Hollows. Better be glad I decided to be nice and help you." the Arrancar grinned wildly, and Akemi fringed just a bit.

"Umm...what's your name?" Akemi asked.

"Mala. Just Mala." she said, with a questioning look, but Akemi never reacted or responded to it.

"Oh, I'm Akemi...it's nice to meet you, Mala."

Mala looked at the girl and shook her head, "Come on," she gestured towards the slide door with her thumb, "The others should be here by now."

"Others?"

* * *

Yuzuki sobbed, her face buried into her pillow.

She hated this.

All the images that ran through her head, every detail, every emotion.

It hurt.

The tears swept down her face and into the pillow, and her teeth grinded against each other.

"Make it stop...!" she wept harder.

"I hate this! If you're trying to tell me something then say it to my face!" she yelled out to no one in paticualar, just trying to let her voice be heard by something...

"Who is this girl? Who am I? Why are these memories that I don't recall racing through my head?"

"Tell me..." she buried her head harder into the pillow, and whispered, "Please...just make it stop..."

**"Does it hurt you that much, he he?" **it was a high pitched voice, with a cracked tone to it.

"Who...are you...?" Yuzuki lifted her head from her pillow, her eyes red stainted, and her tears seeming with no end ran down her cheeks.

**"He he, you're jealous, right? Of those memories..."**

The crease on her forehead tightened with anger, and Yuzuki closed her eyes.

"Who are you...?" she asked once more.

**"Hehe! I am the pain you hide, the anger you bury deep in your soul. I am everything about you that you hate, ****I am every little secret you've tried to hide." **she felt the grin on the face grow, but whose face was it, she could not see, or tell.

**"You know who I am. So, why not accept me?"**

Closing her eyes tighter, her vision went black, and tears escaped from her eyes.

**Accept the anger that lies within you.**

**Accept the hate that you were born with.**

**Accept the truth that you can't escape.**

**Accept your mask!**

**

* * *

**

_No!_

_Yuzuki, do not listen._

_What floods into your ears is only fear._

_Fear has no proof of what it says._

* * *

**Stay out of this, old man!-**

**Sttthhhhhhhh...**

The cracked voice ended like a broken record.

* * *

_Yuzuki._

_I hope I can reach towards you._

_You may not know, but I hold what you know._

_I hope you can forgive me for causing you this pain you feel now._

_But, as you promised me, I will promise you._

_I will not fail you._

_

* * *

_

**-Chapter Seventeen End**

(Number Eighteen: Pain of the Heart xThe Liesx)

(Number Ninteen: Pain of the Heart xThe Truthx)

Coming soon! :D

Oc's coming...in Number Ninteen: xThe Truthx.

Epic battle!

And sorry if I got you all excited the last time for nothing...but I needed something to support what will happen in the future. So forgive me!

I hope you enjoyed.

Question of the Day: What is your perspective on Yuzuki's jealousy towards her own secret past?


	19. Pain of the Heart xTheLiesx

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's you have lent to me. Or anything else I forgot to mention. -_-''

Yuzuki: D: Author-sama? Where are you?

Author: -hides in shower, typing on laptop- (Shhhh...)

Yuzuki: -crosses arms- I miss her!

Mala: I don't. Little jerk...

Yuzuki: Why are you so mean?

Mala: That little 'Author-sama' is the reason I don't have my GBA right now! _

Author: -hides in shower- (She'll kill me...)

* * *

_"So lie to me once again_  
_And tell me everything will be alright_  
_Lie to me once again_  
_And ask yourself before we say goodbye_  
_Well goodbye_  
_Was it worth it in the end..."_

_-Lie To Me by 12 Stones_

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Eighteen:**

_Pain of the Heart xTheLiesx_

* * *

"Urahara-san, explain why we're here again?" Akemi asked.

Ayame, now aquainted with Akemi, only shook her head. "He just explained it..."

Akemi shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I don't know...it's just that...I don't really get it." Ichigo nodded his head agreeing with Akemi.

"Yeah, I mean, reincarnations? Time travel? And who's the cause of this?" Ichigo asked.

Akira crossed his arms he shut his eyes, and sat down on his knees.

"Well, I guess I better come clean."

Ichigo looked at Akira with a skeptical look. "What are you talking about?"

"Your friend, Yuzuki, is not who she appears." he said, his eyes remained closed. "Through certain connections, I have learned that she once was a member of the Soul Society."

Kisuke hid his expression behind his hat, and he seemed elusive, but was very aware.

Uryu looked at Akira's face his hands clenched tightly.

"Yuzuki...no way!" Uryu stood up, "Yuzuki's never been involved spiritually, and-"

"Quiet. You've felt that aura around her, haven't you?" Akira opened his eyes, and stared up at Uryu. "I figure you out of all of us would've felt it."

Uryu's eyebrows tighened. _'I-I...have felt something...but...I...'_

"Now sit down, and let me tell you what I know."

Uryu did as such, and Orihime reached out and patted his back. "It's okay, Ishida-kun. Let's here what Akira-san has to say." she smiled sympathetically.

He nodded. "Alright..."

Akira then began, "Through what I have gathered, there were reports of a type of Hollows that seemed very strange. It had covered all of the Rukongai, destoryed almost everything, that was until...a Shinigami stepped in."

Renji nodded, "I remember that. Rukia-san, and I were rescued by the Shinigami that stepped in."

Rukia frowned, and looked down at her lap.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, his eyes became skeptical. "You know something...don't you Rukia...?"

Her voice shivered, "Y-Yes..."

"I didn't think it would be true...but..."

* * *

_"Don't worry, Yuzuki will protect her friends!"_

* * *

_A child with raven hair ran, as she grabbed her red haired friend's hand, and they began to run as fast as their bare feet could take them._

_"Run, Renji-kun!" Their voices and screams rang out through the area, as white tentacles followed behind then swirlling up against one another._

_Renji, not looking back, screamed, "We're not going to make it!"_

_Rukia clenched her friend's hand, "Shut up! And keep running!"_

_The white tentacles sped up, and grabbed at Renji's ankle pulling him back. Rukia tugged on his hand. "Renji-kun!"_

_Renji was being dragged back into the creature's wide open mouth, Rukia held on tightly to her friend's hand, sweat gleamed down their hands, and Rukia felt his hand slipping away from her's._

_"Renji!" she shouted, and their hands flew apart, and Renji was dragged back and he used his hands to catch the ground with his fingertips, but it was futile, for the Hollow's strength was far beyond his own._

_Rukia felt the tears drip from her eyes, "Renji..."_

_"RENJI!" she screamed._

_Then it felt as if she had frozen in time, she saw her friend's fear filled face, and his hands reaching out towards her. And she expected him to be eaten by the creature._

_And then it time had began agian, and she only saw the tentacle stuck in the creature's mouth. _

_She felt weak. Her friend was gone..._

_But a flash of black sweeped right in front of her. Then she saw the back of what looked to be a Shinigami._

_Tucked under the arm of the Shinigami was a body. The bare feet wiggled as it spoke, __"Rukia-chan! You okay?" Rukia's eyes went wide with wonder. That was Renji's voice!_

_"Renji...!" she cried, and the Shinigami turned and placed Renji on solid ground. Renji looked at the Shinigami, "Yuzuki-chan...thanks for saving me..."_

_Green eyes gleamed with happiness, and showed no fear, she shook out her black hair and it scattered around her pale face._

_"Don't worry! Yuzuki will always protect her friends!"_

_The hollow screamed in agony, after chewing on it's own tentacle._

_Yuzuki looked at Rukia, "Stay back! Yuzuki will handle this guy!" Rukia nodded in repsonse, and grabbed Renji's hand once more. _

_She saw the look on Yuzuki's face as she sped off to defeat the Hollow. It only inspired her._

_ She clenched her friend's hand harder. Never intending on letting go._

* * *

Ichigo blinked.

"I-I never thought that the same Shinigami that saved us could die." she clenched the fabric of her dress. "And...now...it's haunting to see her here today."

Uryu's hands twitched.

"How are we sure it's her...?" Ayame asked frowning at Urahara.

Mala stepped up, and cracked her neck to the side. "Easy."

"We force her out."

Ursula stepped up from behind Mala in Soul Reaper uniform. She held her sword out.

"Everyone will have to corooperate. This is something not to take lightly."

"This is to help our friend Yuzuki!" Mala spoke, crossing her arms.

Ichigo stood up, as so did the rest.

"Count us in." Ichigo declared. Only Uryu sat, his head lowered.

Ichigo frowned he knew Uryu felt for Yuzuki in a speical kind of way not like the others did... "If it's too much for you, Ishida-san...we-"

Uryu stood to his feet, smirking. "What? And let you think that your the boss around here? Please, don't make me laugh, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo smirked. "Let's do this!"

Hands all gathered in.

Heart were connected.

It was time.

* * *

**-Chapter Eighteen End**

(Number Ninteen: Pain of the Heart xThe Truthx)

Oc's coming...in Number Ninteen: xThe Truthx.

Epic battle!

Quote of the Day: "Show me your Gin face! :]" -Me

Question of the Day: Which Oc or Bleach Character do you think you can comprehend more to? (It's not required, I just get bored. xD)


	20. Pain of the Heart xTheTruthx Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's you have lent to me. Or anything else I forgot to mention.

* * *

_The truth is that I'm asking you to lie,_  
_And we both know that it ain't right,_  
_But if you ever loved me please,_  
_Have some mercy on me,_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Tell em anything you want to,_  
_Just don't tell em all the truth,_  
_Yeah don't tell em all the truth,_  
_I still need you,_  
_Yeah that's the truth,_  
_I still love you,_  
_Baby that's the truth._

_-Truth by Jason Aldean_

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Nineteen:**

_Pain of the Heart xTheTruthx_

* * *

Yuzuki shut her front door, making sure to lock it behind her. As she set her keys inside her jean pockets, she looked up at the night sky and saw the light speck of stars.

Her green eyes reflected them, and she shut them, and put her head towards the ground, and re-opened her eyes, only to walk forward to wherever her feet would take her.

Tonight, she felt anywhere was better than home. Right now, she couldn't bare to look back just yet.

Not until the sun had risen.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets, and walked, one foot in front of the other. Soon her foot connected with a small pebble and she kicked it only to meet up with it again after a few feet.

She stopped, and once she had reached her destination, she sat down on the small patches of green grass, and stared out onto the lake. The lake that refected the image of the stars and moon above.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she sat staring at the scene.

"_If you see a shooting star, please tell me where you are, I can't seem to find you now, I wish you were here somehow. If you see a shooting star, please know I am not far. I know you will find me, if you look beyond the tree..." _she sang softly.

It was a song her brother used to sing before his death. He sang it every night before she went to sleep, and she sometimes sang it to him when he was feeling down.

She sighed, letting the wind lightly brush her nose. It tickled for a moment, and it didn't seem to bother her, but the second time it came around, it blew with force, and she lifted her head to see black eyes staring into hers.

"Get up."

Yuzuki's eyes widened in fear, as she was lifted by the collar of her shirt.

"Fight, Yuzuki Cross."

Before Yuzuki had a chance to scream, she was slapped with pure force, and it sent her flying back onto the ground.

Blood ran from her mouth, and tasted like if you had eaten a penny. Yuzuki frantically stood to her feet, in a hurry to get away, but only to bump into the chest of that creature.

"Running away? Nicely done." the creature's voice full of sarcasm.

With another slap to her cheek, Yuzuki fell onto her back, and when she tried to stand up, a foot planted into her stomach, automatically causing her insides to mix and thus, vomit to escaped her lips.

"Get up! Fight me!" demanded the Arrancar again.

"I-I...can't..." Yuzuki managed to speak. The cracked voice in her head spoke, **"Let me handle this! We'll win for sure if you'd just let me!"**

Mala's eye narrowed. "Fight back!" she growled.

She saw the fear filled look in Yuzuki's eyes, and she hated it. Where were the eyes she had seen before? The eyes so fearless...?

She quickly picked Yuzuki up, and threw her into the river.

She hated that look!

Hated it!

Yuzuki crawled out onto dry land, her breaths staggered, and her cloths melded to her body, as the cold water of the lake drenched her

Mala began to stomp forward, tears of anger falling down her cheeks. She picked Yuzuki up by her wet collar, and delivered punches to her face.

"Give her back!" Mala shouted. "Give...her back dammit!"

And before another punch could land, a hand grabbed her bloodied fist.

"Stop it!" It was the Quincy, his eyes angered. "I've seen enough of this!"

Yuzuki saw through her bloodied eyes the pale hand of Uryu, and though she could hear her heartbeat drum in her ears, she knew she could always hear the sound of Uryu's voice.

Mala growled, "Get out of my way, Quincy!"

"You're going to kill her! That wasn't part of the plan!" Uryu protested.

"I'm not going to kill her..." Mala glared. "I'm going to beat the shit outta her until I get the real Yuzuki back!" her eye brows created creases on her forehead and her eyes glared down the Quincy's blue ones.

But Uryu made no sign of retreating.

Mala let Yuzuki's collar slip through her fingertips, and she stared down the Quincy. "You're in my way...move!" And a red colored beam began to form at the tip of her knuckles that were pointed towards Uryu.

Releasing her fist, he quickly used Hirenyaku to escape the range of the cero, with Yuzuki held under his arm as he held her by the waist.

Mala ascended into the air, and held her newly released sword into the sky, "I told you to get outta my way!" she roared.

But just as Mala's blade was about to land on Uryu and cause a deathly wound, another sword blocked hers.

"Slash, Kazehime!" shouted the newly appeared Akira, a bright light lashed around his sword, and he brought his free hand to his hilt, and as the light died down, held held a sword in a both of his hands, his eyebrows clenched, and caused a slight crease on his forehead..

Without hesitation, Akira and Mala began what they would call 'Sword Play', but to Uryu down below on the ground saw it as almost a fireworks show as the blade created loud noises, and sparks from each clash flew everywhere.

Yuzuki shook her head, "Stop..." she whispered.

"Stop...fighting..."

Uryu looked at her, and laid her down onto the ground. "It's okay, Cross-san. Just stay still, and try not to talk-" But Uryu's words were useless.

Yuzuki tried to sit up, even going as far as using Uryu to try to lift herself up. She gasped for air, but Uryu held her back down, and her heavy wheezing ceased.

Her eyes began to flutter shut, the sound of clashing swords plunged into her ears.

* * *

**"Yuzuki." **he called.

**"Isn't strange?" **he held out a lanky hand towards her face.

**"I know your name, yet you do not know mine?" **he seemed sad as he spoke this, and his eyes pierced into hers. **"When two people meet, they greet each other, we've met many times. So why haven't you said it yet?"**

**"Why haven't you said my name?" **

She only shrugged in response, "I don't know. You've not told me your name yet. But if I new your name...I would call you by it." she nodded her head in assurance.

He retracted his hand back to his side.

**"You know my name."** he said his eyes full of remorse.

She gritted her teeth. "I don't know it!" And grabbed his wrist. "I don't know anything! Stuff's happening to me, and I don't know why!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, as they cascaded down her red cheeks.

She lowered her head and sobbed, while clenching the man's wrist. Using his free hand, he patted the top of her head.

**"I am sorry. I never meant for anything to turn out this way..." **he brought her into an embrace, and she felt strange about the embrace, but something felt warm over her heart. Like she had been here before...

She felt comfortable, and safe. The warmness of her heart recalled a memory from long ago. She shut her eyes, hearing the voice go through her ears whispering a thousand words.

Only one stood out to her.

Her lips parted and she whispered into the man's chest...

"Jikokumaru..."

A smile formed on the man's lips.

"Let The Pendulum Swing! Jikokumaru!" she shouted.

The Spirit Energy of a bright light began to swirl around them, as Jikokumaru began to disintegrate and formed around Yuzuki hand. And from the ashed a hilt formed, the hilt was dark brown with a black pattern to it, and she gripped it tightly and when it finished it was a long, blue tinted sword.

She held her sword high and breathed in.

And it felt so right...

* * *

**-Chapter Nineteen Part One End**

I hope you enjoyed. PART ONE. Hahahahaha. I know, right? Total tease? I'm evil today. Sorry. -_-'' I _WAS _going to add more, but then my brain went KA-POW! And I got stuck with this. But, the other Ocs go into action in parts two and three! And then onto a new chapter! -_-'' I am sorry.

Quote of the Day: "Cry Me A River, Build Me A Bridge, GET OVER IT." -?

Question of the Day: Which Oc Character (beside your own) do you like best?


	21. A Filler Chapter CMH Is Under Repair

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's you have lent to me. Or anything else I forgot to mention.

* * *

**FILLER.** While Nozomi Shisou and I are repairing a story.

* * *

**The Making Of Yuzuki Cross: **

What really inspired me? Was myself. Since Yuzuki is like a side of myself, I kept asking myself, what would I do in that situation, how would I fight? And most of it came out that way. A dream of mine was to control the power of time, and I just thought it would be cool for my OC to have that power in this story.

Music is what helped me to fully flesh her out. It seems that music effects alot on how I do...

**The Ocs:**

I love working with Ocs!

I love to challenge them, and see different emotions from them, and it makes it so fun to work with. I love all the Ocs I've recieved from you guys, it just feels right to have them in the story.

Thank for your works of OCs!

**The Music:**

The music plays a big part. It helps to make me focus, and also inspires me. I mainly listen to instrumental music for things like fight scenes, or certian emotions like anger, or envy. Heartfelt scenes I usually listen to something like, OneRepublic, Stone Sour, and even alot of the Bleach Themes.

And when I asked for Theme Songs, I just wanted something to relate with when I'm writing about a certian Oc.

I usually can relate to alot of things in some small way. But when I get that small connection, it opens up a whole new world to me.

* * *

**Have a Question About Cross My Heart?** (Besides about the Future, Sorry, kiddos. No spoilers...unless you're lucky...)

**Or for the Author herself?**

**Or for the Ocs, other than your own?**

**Ask now, or never!**

Mala: Hmph. That sounds boring.

Author: Shut your trap.

Mala: And what's with the "Ask Author"? You just seriously need a life.

Author: So? It's a good way to connect with readers! And where's Yuzuki!

Yuzuki: -at Freddy's Frozen Custard eating-

Author: =_=''

* * *

**Thanks guys for being so patitent, I want the last few parts fo this chapter to be good, so I'm taking my time. This is a major part of the story. So, I hope you can be paitent!**

**Thanks so much, guys!**

_**-Yuzuki**_

**P.S: Happy New Year To You All! Hope you had happy hangovers! :D 2011 Go!**


	22. Pain of the Heart xThe Truthx Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or any Oc's lent to me, or anything else I forgot to mention.

* * *

_"I want to tell you, but_  
_Keeping at maximum horse power_  
_Up until now_  
_You were definitely here with me_  
_I'm still going to fight_  
_Your words become my provisions, and I keep running_  
_I keep running "_

**_UVERworld- Shamrock (English Translated)_**

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Twenty:**

_Pain of the Heart xTheTruthx_

_**PART TWO**_

* * *

Back to reality, Akira and Mala became equally exhausted, but with Mala more determined.

"Listen," Akira spoke sweat trailing down his cheeks. "You must stop this."

Mala's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't take orders from a low life Shinigami like you!" Then just as Mala was about to release another Cero, two arrows cut into Mala's fist.

Akemi and Ayame sprang into action, and sent arrows flying through the air, not intending to kill, but slow her down.

"Get out of my way!" Mala growled flying towards the two female Quincies using Sondido, her hand was about to touch Ayame's head, but a black flash jolted into the mist of the battle, and all Mala grabbed was a stark black blade.

Charcoal black eyes stared into red, icy blue ones.  
"Who the hell are you?" Mala demanded to know, clenched the blade harder as if it didn't hurt at all.

The girl said, with a voice barely above a whisper, "Kurai Oshiro...Nice to meet you..." Then she raised a hand, and said, "Hado 33, Sōkatsui." From her hands a burst of blue fire launched at Mala, who felling it burn her skin, flinched, and let go of Kurai's blade.

She skid across the ground before finally regaining balance.

Akira looked at Kurai and shook his head. "You, there is no need to kill this one." Kurai looked at Akira, "Why?"  
"She's one of us." Ayame said, "But, she's a bit tipsy at the moment..."

Mala's head turned violently towards Ayame. "Who's tipsy, you little Quincy terd?"

Ayame retorted back, "Terd?"

Kurai lowered her blade and tilted her head slightly to the side. She found the Arrancar's temper amusing and listened as the Quincy female and the Arrancar called each other names.

Meanwhile, Uryu looked down at the unconscious teen in his arms, frowning, sweeping black bangs from her face.

"I'm sorry this happened to you..." he whispered. "I'll never let anything else happen to you again..."

"You are so sure of yourself."

A heavy reistu blasted the air as sweat poured from the faces of onlookers, turning their heads to the direction of the energy. The owner had white skin; pale as a sheet of paper, with soulless green eyes, and the expression worn was blank. Ever so nonchalantly, pale hands were slipped into his pockets.

The cracked mask on his head curved and ended with a horn on the side of his head, making it obvious what he was. The short locks of jet black hair blew across his face to make the nonchalant expression seem almost scary. He set eyes on Yuzuki's unconscious form. "Give her to me."

Uryu held her head to his chest, and stood quickly to his feet. "You're an Arrancar!" he spoke, trying to catch his breath in the thick reistu.

Making no reply, he lifted his hand. Uryu flinched, but dust suddenly filled the air and the spiritual energy of another blasted through it. When it cleared, the Arrancar had blocked a ferocious kick from Mala's foot with just a simple movement of a hand.

Unfazed by the kick, the Arrancar's eyes met with Mala's black ones.

"You!" she roared with no attempt to hide the venom in her voice, "Ulquiorra Sciffer!"

Ulquiorra, as Mala called him, shook his head. "So noisy, you should be quiet." he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mala demanded, though she knew Ulquiorra too well and inevitably knew he was never going to reply. She swung both feet, setting off what looked like small, quick Ceros from them. Even though Mala had strength, it was not enough to faze the black haired Arrancar. Mala grunted and returned to her kicking, her heart raced and her throat struggled for breath.

"Are you done?" Ulquiorra asked, with a bored tone.

Mala took a step forward, only to fall flat on her face. Ulquiorra stepped up to the fallen Arrancar, and placed his foot on top of her head. "You've been nothing but dead weight, even now." he lifted his foot a few inches, but before it could crush her head, a voice cried out, "Gestuga Tensho!"A black blast of spiritual energy fired towards the black haired Arrancar, and when he intended to grab it, was pushed back at least a hundred feet.

Gripping the hilt to his sword, Ichigo's pale lips parted, "I know you didn't answer her when she asked," he spoke, his voice gradually rising as he said, "But you're sure as hell going to answer to me! What are you doing here?"

Ulquiorra only looked in the direction of Yuzuki and shook his head. _'What is it about this girl that has Aizen-sama so intrigued? Much less, this other child, Kurosaki Ichigo...'_

Ichigo noticed the stare sent at Yuzuki, and his eyebrows furred angrily as he stepped to the side, blocking Yuzuki from view. "Ishida-san..." Ichigo spoke, "Take Cross-san as far away as you can."

Uryu nodded. There was no time to argue, or to think things over. "Be careful, Kurosaki-san."

And there he was, the Arrancar hovering above Uryu. The shadow of his eyes seeped into Uryu's mind, and he was instantly afraid. Ever so slowly, he reached out for Uryu's head.

"Die."

Nimble fingers grabbed his pale wrist, and clutched it tightly. Ulquiorra's eyes locked with the newly awaken green eyes that were lit with a fierce fire.

"Listen you...you've messed with the wrong person," she growled. "If you ever think that you can mess with my friends when I'm not awake...you've got some fucked up way of thinking!"

She flew backwards, throwing Uryu behind her with enough force to make sure he wasn't in harm's way. "Turn the pendulum! Jikokumaru!" she yelled.

As the name was called, her soul was forced from her body, releasing her spiritual body, with Shinigami attire. Gripping her blade in her hand and shaking out black hair, spiritual pressure began to spill from her body.

"Thanks guys," she whispered, "For protecting me..."

"So now, I'll protect you."

* * *

**-End Chapter Twenty **

**^ Seriously? TWENTY CHAPTERS? Yes. I am awesome.  
**

Notes: Hope you liked? Maybe? Sorry for lateness! And the other Ocs in next chapter, they're part of the next flow to the story. :D

**Next Chapter:**

**Waking Up xDeadx  
**

_Preview!_

Ulquiorra and Yuzuki battle! With Ichigo and the others on the sidelines, amazed at the new form Yuzuki has taken!

And within...a gang of Soul Reapers began a attack!

Find out more...in the next chapter of...

CROSS MY HEART!


	23. Fade To Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Yuzuki: I'm back?

Author: So am I! Ha ha!

Ichigo: Let's just hope it stays that way.

* * *

_Give me your soul,_

_I'll swear I'll never let you down_

_Give me your heart,_

_You will always be safe and sound._

_Give me everything,_

_And watch it Fade to Black,_

_Give me your all,_

_And you'll never get it back._

_I know that I'm a lie,_

_Turn your heart to ash,_

_Close your eyes shut,_

_And just relax._

_This ride will be over quick,_

_Like the stars and the moon,_

_Like a flash of Sonic X,_

_It'll be over before soon._

_Oh now don't turn away,_

_Why must you turn back?_

_The empty ashes in my hands,_

_They only Fade To Black._

_I've got your soul in my palm_

_The heart in the other._

_The tears freely flow,_

_Which I sadly can't cover._

_Let me fade away,_

_Let me go back,_

_Let me run away,_

_Let me slowly Fade To Black._

**-Fade To Black by Me**  


* * *

  
**Cross My Heart**

**Number Twenty One:**

_Fade To Black_

* * *

The ground rumbled and shook with rage as Yuzuki stepped forward, one foot in front of the other. She gritted her teeth, together, and green eyes filled with immense power from before. The Arrancar, unmoved by the force, stood there as if nothing had happened.

"C-Cross...-san...?" Ichigo stuttered in amazement.

Yuzuki turned her head around, and her eyes bore into hazel eyes.

"Cross-san...? Is that you...?" Ichigo lowered his voice, and Yuzuki turned her head away from him, and faced towards the Arrancar.

"I don't know, Kurosaki Ichigo." She licked her lips, and swallowed her doubts that lay in her throat. "But right now, I don't think it's the right time for that kind of question."

Mala tilted her head up, and saw the sword the newly appeared Yuzuki held tightly in her pale hand, and then smiled weakly at the powerful look the Shinigami wore. She put her face back into the dirt and laid there.

"M-Mission...accomplished..." she whispered before falling into an unconscious state.

Soon, Orihime and Chad were by Mala's side, Chad picked her up and carried her in his arms. Orihime frowned at the condition Mala was in and rested a hand on her head.

"Orihime." the brown haired girl shifted her head in the direction of Yuzuki's voice.

Orihime was not afraid or much surprised of Yuzuki's new form, it was unsure what she felt about it to say in the least.

"Yes?" Orihime responded.

"Take Mala somewhere safe."

Orihime did not protest, even though her heart told her to, and nodded sternly. "Okay!" Chad and Orihime escaped safely, and Yuzuki faced the Arrancar with no doubt.

"I'm surprised. You didn't try to attack them." she said coolly.

Ulquiorra shut his eyes. "Them? They are nothing but worthless trash." He re-opened his eyes, and they bore straight into her soul. "Just. Like. You."

Yuzuki's eyes widened, as memories flew in and out.

_**"Brother..."**_

_**"Brother..."**_

The weight of the memories pulled her down to her kness and she grabbed her head and pulled at her black strands. She shut her eyes tighly, and shrieked out.

By her side, oblvious to the people around her, Jikokumaru began to fade, noticing this Yuzuki shut her mouth and bit her lip.

Jikokumaru frowned. He was fadding away, as he watched his master slowly suffer. **"Maybe now...is not the time..."**

Reaching out to Yuzuki's head, and started to suck away the power she had through his fingertips.** "Forgive me once again, Yuzuki."**

Crying out, Ichigo flew up into the air, and held up his black Bankai blade. **_"GESTUGA...TENSHO!"_**

The black reistu flew from his blade in a split second, and at the Arrancar, who raised a pale hand and caught it in between lanky fingers and threw it aside like trash. His feet landing on soild ground, Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra and gritted his teeth.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Ulquiorra looked at Yuzuki as her Shinigami attire faded away, and she was returning back to her normal human self, her eyes were wide with tears falling from her cheeks, drool escaping her mouth, and blood from biting her lip. She was terrified.

Ulquiorra merely shrugged, "I have no clue, what should it matter? She was being a nuisance, coming about like she was going to save the day. What a idiot."

Gripping his blade tightly Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra once more, he frowned.

_'It's...him...'_

Ichigo loosened his grip on his blade.

Ulquiorra noticed this and asked, "Not going to fight?"

Uryu spoke up from the sidelines, "Kurosaki-san! what are you..."

Ichigo looked down at the ground. "I can't."

Uryu ran towards Ichigo and grabbed his shoulder. "What? Have you gone crazy, Kurosaki?"

Yuzuki cried out in whimpers, and Uryu letting go of Ichigo's shoulder, was immidetly at her side.

"Kurosaki...this had better be some plan of yours..." Uryu whispered, and stroked Yuzuki's shoulder. She looked at Uryu and seemed to snap out of her terrilble thoughts.

"I-I-shida..." she sobbed, and sat up to bury her face on his chest.

Her craddled the back of her head and reassured her everything was alright, even though it wasn't.

Ulquiorra turned his back and began to walk away. "This wasn't worth coming all this way for." And with a swift movement of his hand, he created a pavement in the air, he stepped into the black background, and it began to shut unevenly.

With out warning, Yuzuki jumped up from Uryu's hold and ran towards the closing hole, shouting and crying. "No...! Brother!"

Uryu stood to his feet and chased after her, "Yuzuki!"

Ulquiorra looked at her with slightly confusion shining in his empty eyes._ 'Brother?'_

"Brother!"

The hole shut tight and disspapeared as she reached towards it, causing her to fall onto the ground.

She cried out and sobbed, shutting her eyes until everything began to **FADE TO BLACK.**

* * *

**-End Number Twenty One**

Last chapter I had put up a preview, and I lied. Ha ha, that's what happens when I lose my plot ideas. I love 'Fade to Black' it's mysterious and yes, also the name of the third movie. I hope you enjoyed! More to come!

**Question of The Day: **CAN YOU WAIT FOR THE NEW BLEACH MOVIE?


	24. Mr Raindrop

Me: I took so long to update. I feel bad.

Yuzuki: -crosses arms- Well. Finally. I was getting tired of sleeping all this time.

Me: Psshhh you got off easy.

Yuzuki: Try sleeping for over a month without being able to do anything else!

Me: Sounds fun.

Yuzuki: You're so weird, Author-sama.

**Ichigo: No one owns Bleach, except Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_"Mr Raindrop falling away from me now._  
_ Mr Raindrop falling away from me now._  
_ Mr Raindrop falling away from me now._  
_ Mr Raindrop falling away from me now._

_Do you know how much you mean to me?_  
_Why must you leave?_  
_I'm just a flower on a tree._  
_Why must you leave ?"_

**-Mr. Raindrop by Amplified**

* * *

**Cross My Heart**

**Number Twenty Two:**

_Mr. Raindrop_

* * *

Straining her eyes open, Yuzuki groaned as she sat up in a familiar bed. She blinked repeatedly, as if she had just woken up from nothing but a dream. She yawned loudly, and stretched her arms over her head.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked to no one in particular. But a small corgi puppy, it's small paws pressing against the fabric of the blankets, sat on Yuzuki's lap and nuzzled it's head against her stomach.

She went ecstatic. "Ohhhh~! Who are you little guy? Aren't you just adorable? What's your name? Ohhh...you're so cute!" She held it in her arms and it barked happily in response.

"She's awake, nii-san!" A voice called from outside the room, then footsteps grew closer and closer until finally Ayame busted through the door, her eyes instantly falling upon Yuzuki.

"Ayame? What are you doing in my house?"

Ayame scoffed, crossing her arms. "Your house? You mean _my_ house?"

A lanky hand patted her head. "Not even close." It was Uryu, who looked deeply concerned about something, the way his eyebrows furred together...he didn't seem right.

His dark eyes met Yuzuki's.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Yuzuki scratched the back of her neck trying to avoid his gaze by looking at the floor. "Alright I guess. I mean..." She sighed. "What happened to me back there?"

Uryu and Ayame looked at each other, almost if asking each other the same question.

"All I remember was _'boom!'_ and the I had a sword...and I was fighting some weird guy..." she grabbed her head with her hands, shutting her eyes tightly. "It's all hazy."

Ayame opened her mouth to speak but Uryu spoke for her, "You must've been having a bad dream. You passed out earlier and we took you here because your house was locked." he explained.

Yuzuki's innocent eyes widened and she blushed. "Umm...sorry about that...haha..."

Ayame looked at her older brother and shook her head. _'Baka...keeping the truth from her is not going to help...'_

She stood to her feet and asked, "Where did this puppy come from?"

Ayame shrugged. "I have **no** clue!"

Without wondering about the origin of the corgi, Yuzuki smiled. "Oh! Do you wanna come home with me little guy?"

The corgi barked in response and wagged it's tail as if to say _"Yes!"_

Ayame lifted an eyebrow in suspicion at the dog...but then sighed. "Nii-san, you need to learn to not let strangers into _my_ house!"

Uryu crossed his arms. "Anyways...if you're feeling better, Cross-san...I can take you home if you want..."

She nodded, "Yeah...I don't want to intrude on you guys anymore!"

Ayame laughed. "It's no trouble. Right, nii-san?"

Uryu nodded his eyes looking in Yuzuki's...almost as if he could read her thoughts...see her inner most thoughts...

Yuzuki, slightly blushing, looked away and headed out of the room. "Well. I'll be seeing you guys later!" Catching her by her shoulder, Uryu spoke, "Let me walk you home." His dark tone remained.

Without protest Yuzuki faked a smile and nodded. "T-Thanks, Ishida-kun."

* * *

"Take care now!" Ayame waved at Yuzuki as she and Uryu began their walk to Yuzuki's apartment complex. Yuzuki laughed and waved back, then turning to the road ahead of stared up at the night sky, and then to the ground.

It was silent between the two as they walked side by side. Often, Yuzuki would catch Uryu starting at her, then looking away.

_'What is up with him? He's been acting weird ever since I woke up...' _she wondered_.  
_

Minutes of empty silence, nothing but the sound of their footsteps and the small puppy's breathing. She'd sure give him a name when she got home.

Eventually they reached her apartment door, and she looked at Uryu with a small smile. "Thanks...Ishida-kun." She sat the puppy down beside her and it wondered into the small apartment. Probably to look for food.

Staring at the ground, Uryu said, "It's nothing..."

Growing frustrated with him, Yuzuki spoke, "Look, if you have something to say to me, say it!"

Staring at her, even through the square rimmed glasses her wore, she could see them burning with a passionate blue flame, and it sent shivers up her spine. She shut her eyes for a moment only to be embraced by a pair of arms and a warm pair of lips lock with hers. She couldn't fight it, it's not that she wanted to...

As Uryu parted the kiss for air. Her lips her met with the cold wind, and she opened her eyes, as Uryu leaned his forehead against hers. His eyes were shut as he tried to regained his breath.

"...Ishida...-kun...?" she whispered, just as breathless as he.

His eyes stared into hers. A magnificent puddle of blue...it melted her heart...

"Be careful...alright?"

She nodded dumbly, and he released his embrace. But how she longed for him to stay there...

He turned around to leave, but she grabbed his hand. "Ishida-kun, I-"

"I know." he said. "I like you too, Yuzuki-san...but you should get some rest..."

"...W-Will...I see you tomorrow?" she asked. Uryu looked over his shoulder at her. Why would she ask such a question?

_'Maybe she thinks I'm trying to play her...'_ Uryu thought with displeasure. That's not at all what he was going for...

"Of course, after all...why miss a opportunity to be with someone like you, Yuzuki-san...?" he smiled sincerely. Her heart fluttered at his words and she released his hand, her cheeks colored red.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said to confirm, and Yuzuki nodded and he walked on ahead his hands tucked neatly in his pockets.

Yuzuki stared at his back as he walked down the street and turned a corner. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back. Small droplets of rain began to fall from the sky and she let it damp her face and clothes.

Whatever had just happened...

**_She hoped it wasn't another dream._**

* * *

**-End Number Twenty Two**


	25. Just Clearing Things Up

Yuzuki: Yay another chapter!

Author: -passed out asleep-

Ichigo: -pokes her with a stick-

Uryu: -sighs- Tite Kubo owns Bleach. There.

* * *

_"I can see clearly now the rain is gone."_

**-Some song. I don't know the title of. (Wow. I suck. Lol.)**

* * *

**Cross My Heart **

**Number Twenty Three**

_Just Clearing Things Up_

* * *

Dun dun dun.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"HE KISSED YOU?"

Clamping a hand to her loud friend, Yuzuki shushed him. "Shut up, fart-fo-brains!" she growled. "You want the whole world to know?"

Releasing her hand from his mouth, she wiped her palm off on her jeans.

"Well it's about time." Ichigo crossed his arms.

Yuzuki looked at him skeptically and sat down on his bed. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo shook his head. "What's up with girl's being so oblivious...?"

Yuzuki stuck out her tongue. "At least my hair's not orange!"

"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT LOVE~?" A voice shouted coming up the stairs.

Ichigo flung his foot in the air instantly, causing his father to hit his head onto the ceiling and fall back onto ground.

"No one said anything about love, old coot!" Ichigo yelled.

His nose bleeding, Isshin Kurosaki held Yuzuki's hands in his. "YOU NEED A LESSON OF LOVE! I can see it in your eyes that you're totally clueless!"

Yuzuki blinked, "Uh...no...?"

Ichigo grabbed his father by his shirt collar and dragged him out the door. "EVER NEED HELP, YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL!" Isshin shouted as a kick was delivered to his back by his son.

Shutting the door behind him, Ichigo sat down next to her. It was quiet as they sat in thought. Finally, Ichigo broke the silence. "So...what're you gonna do?"

Putting her hands in her lap, she twiddled her thumbs, frowning. "I don't know."

"Well...don't tell him I said any of this...but..." Ichigo began, "Ishida's a good guy. He's just kinda closed up to himself, you know? I think it's good for him to let some of himself show...and I know for a fact he has to much pride to lie about anything."

Yuzuki nodded in agreement, and shocked that kind words towards Uryu would come from the boy who usually protested against everything Uryu did.

Ichigo's cheeks went pink. "Don't say a word."

Smiling, Yuzuki giggled. "I won't."

* * *

Urahara sighed. "It seems no matter I do...a little part of her slips through..."

"So the replacement memories didn't work?" Yoruichi asked, in her cat form, licking her paws.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Ursula sat down next to him, and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Isn't there something else we could do...?"

Urahara nodded, "Just keep convincing her that she passed out."

"What if she remembers something...?"

"Then tell her otherwise." Urahara spoke, standing up. "There's nothing else we can do at this time."

Ursula frowned. She felt his aura was slightly disturbed, he was indeed troubled by this...

But there was not much they could do about it...

* * *

"So...you made-out with her?" Ayame asked.

"For the last time, I did not make out with her." Uryu said, a vain popping from his forehead. That was the seventh time his sister had asked that.

Satisfied for a moment of a her teasing, Ayame put her arms behind her head, smiling. "Oh well. At least you guys are together now."

"Wait...you are together right?" Ayame asked.

Uryu sighed. "You need to learn to mind your own business."

"You need to learn about relationships. Apparently, you don't even know if you have one with Zuki-chan." Ayame laughed.

"Speaking of which isn't that her with Carrot-top over there?" she stopped in her tracks and stared at the two as they were chatting and laughing about something Ayame couldn't clearly hear.

Uryu darted his head to them, and he gulped.

"Zuki-chan!" Ayame shouted, waving over to them.

Uryu flinched. "What are you doing?"

"Inviting your girlfriend to lunch with us."

"No!" Uryu protested. "Besides! She's visiting with Kurosaki..."

"Ohh...is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" she winked at her brother.

His cheeks blaring he denied it. "No! Jealous of the moron Kurosaki?"

"Who are you calling moron, dip-shit?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

Uryu turned around to face Ichigo looking at him with daggers on his eyes, and Yuzuki confused, but her eyes remained innocent as ever.

Pushing up his glasses with his index finger, Uryu regained composure. "Kurosaki..." he acknowledged. His eyes rested on Yuzuki's as he seemed to be almost out of breath as he said her name, "Y-Y...uzuki-san..."

Ichigo, forgetting the rude name he was just called, gave a smirk. Just by the way he talked, Ichigo knew Uryu would fall into a puddle at any moment now. It wasn't in his nature to take amusement out of things like this...but when it came to Ishida...he'd make sure to bring popcorn.

Ayame being the younger sister she was said, "So are you guys gonna make out now or something?"

"AYAME-CHAN!" The red 'couple' shouted.

Ayame laughed out loud, and began walking away, he laughter still audible as she turned a street corner.

Patting Uryu's shoulder, a smug look on his face as he said, "I'll leave you two alone now."

So...the two were left with themselves.

Awkward moment...that even the author has no words to explain such a moment as this.

"I-I...uh..." Yuzuki stuttered, her cheeks red. "Ha...look at me...I must be stupid or something..."

Uryu smiled at her. "Actually. It's quite cute on you."

She laughed, "If you say so..."

"Well...since your here, would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked, taking her hand. She nodded quickly. "Yeah! I'm starving!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling comfortable around him. And he too, adjusted to the feeling he gave her as the tingles flew up his arm ceased.

"Oh and just to clear one thing up..." Yuzuki said, grabbing his complete attention. "Are we...you know...like boyfriend...and girlfriend?"

"Would you like that?" he asked.

She nodded but said, "I mean...only if you want to..."

"I'd be honored to." he planted a light kiss on her cheek, causing her cheeks to flush.

For now, we'll just have to see where things go.

But from a far off distance...

Isshin sniffed the air...

"I feel a disturbance in the force!"

* * *

**-End Number Twenty Two**

**(Random Ending? Does it mean anything? Maybe.)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	26. Chain Of Memories

Yuzuki: Yay another chapter!

Author: -strums guitar- ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!

Yuzuki: -pounds on drum- OH YEAH!

Kenpachi: -blows up bass-

Everyone: O_O Who let him in here?

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

_"I want to believe that our chain of memories will be connected again..."_

Namine from Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Cross My Heart **

**Number Twenty-Four:**

_Chain Of Memories_**  
**

* * *

"I feel a disturbance in the force."

"Probably just a disturbance with your brain." Karin retorted.

Yuzu gave a confused look at her father. As if anyone would look at him otherwise.

"Are you sure that's not your stomach?" She asked.

"Trust me." he smirked. "I'm a doctor."

Karin sighed, placing her bowl of food down. "It's funny, because it's true." Her voice nonchalant and uncaring, making what she had just said sound very sarcastic.

"I wonder why Ichigo hasn't come down for dinner yet." Yuzu asked no one in particular. Her eyes glanced up the stairs.

"Who knows?" Karin said, not caring.

* * *

"So...Uryu and Yuzuki, eh?" Rukia drew on a sketchpad, while speaking the the orange haired substitute.

"Yeah." Ichigo glanced at her. "You said you knew Yuzuki before. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rukia stopped her pencil and stared down at the bunny she had drawn. "It didn't cross my mind at the time. Why change the subject?"

Glaring slightly, Ichigo crossed his arms. He knew something was bothering her about the whole 'Yuzuki in the Soul Society almost hundreds of years ago' thing, but decided not to press it. Rukia wasn't the type to express much anyways.

But surprisingly, she spoke;

"To be honest, I didn't want to believe that it was really her..." Rukia said, her pencil creating another bunny.

"Because if it was, she would hate me."

And it was left at that.

* * *

"So basically I missed all the action?" Kazumaki Houtenshou scowled, scratching her blond hair in a furious manner.

Renji crossed his arms. "Look, it's not like I can stop time or something ridiculous like that!" He was irritated by her, yet amused at her furious expression.

"Well, I came here for nothing then!" she said, and began to walk away, then a small Tachiou appeared before her. His left eyebrow perked up. "Eh? You're finally here. Late as ever."

Her eye twitched. "Please don't remind me, Toshi-sama."

Irate by the honorifics and lack of his proper name he said, "It's Histugaya-tachiou to you-" But was interrupted.

"Eh, save it," she raised her hand, and stomped away angrily. "I'm going back to the Soul Society to...wait..."

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards Renji. "That reistu..." She walked up towards his and sniffed. "What in the world...?"

Toshiro looked at her, "What is it?"

"I don't know...but what ever it is...I've never sensed anything like it!"

* * *

Urahara frowned, and placed down a folded piece of paper. He stared at if for a moment, then decided to open it.

**_Otou-sama_**

**_The best Tachiou ever!_**

It said in sloppy, childish writing. Which was printed in a red crayon.

Then below it had two characters holding hands. One was a little girl with black hair and the other was a man with yellow blond hair. Each wore a smile on their face.

"Those were the days." he whispered to himself, smiling.

Ursula sat outside Urahara's room with a glass of tea in her hands, she was going to enter but decided against it. She was about to leave until the door slid open. Urahara's hair was a tangled mess, it was a wonder he wore his hat most of the time. His dark eyes wondered to hers as they met in silence for a moment.

"Ursula-chan..."

Ursula smiled at him. "I brought you some tea...you look like you need it."

He gladly took the cup from her and nodded in appreciation. He pressed his dry lips to the cup and let the hot liquid burn down his throat.

He was done with his cup in an instant. And Ursula took his cup from him.

"You know, Kisuke-kun?" Ursula spoke up.

"What?" he looked at her, as she stared off at the floor and gave a weak smile.

"Though she may not remember, her heart does..." she said, "When two people meet, it's not just the memory...it's the heart that carries down that friendship...even after death."

Urahara remained silent as footsteps began to decease and Ursula was no longer standing in front of him. His mind went blank for a moment, then went steadily back into thought.

Urahara stood there, and for a moment closed his eyes and wondered back into the past...

_"See you later, Otou-sama..."_

* * *

**-End Number Twenty Four**

REVIEW! :DDD


End file.
